Burning Maps
by WitheringGrass
Summary: A Love story filled with comedy, drama, and Joe Jonas. Penny's adventure of meeting, befriending and eventually loving. As her friend Mary comes along beside her. Will she get with Joe?, Will Mary get with Kevin?, And who is the southern Tessy Girl?
1. Hold On

_GoodBye._

It all started the sixth of October. I was sixteen years old, naive and restless. Some people might tell you that I was a brilliant young child for my age. Others well they would have agreed with me. Actually everyone would have, except the one who this story is all about. He kept my heart going for as long as it could. Without him I wouldn't have survived or held on as long as I did, I would never of been who I was from the day it started to the day it all came to one sad ending, I was 5'3 and half Japanese, I had bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. Slender with black hair. People would tell me I was gorgeous or pretty, but I never saw it. Only one person truly made me feel beautiful. and he is Joe Jonas.

"Hey Mary?" I asked, looking out the window seeing nothing, but a bunch of green flying by.

"What Penny?" Mary mumbled back, her eyes closed.

"Are we there yet?" I smiled. I had been asking the question ever since this trip to Dallas started.

Yup Dallas, we were headed up there to go to the state fair and see the Jonas Brothers play. Mary was a big fan.

To me though, well I thought they were good, but they're from the Disney channel, so I wasn't crazy for them.

"No, so shut up!" Mary spat, eyes still closed.

"Fine" I whispered, crossing my arms and pressing play on my ipod. 'Forever' by Papa Roach filled my ears, and instantly I fell asleep.

"Pen!" Mary whispered in my ear, "Pen! Wake up!" She screamed. I slowly opened my to see Mary's face above mine with this stupid expression on her face. "Come on we're all waiting for you!" Mary screeched. "So we're here?!" I jumped up and out of my seat, hitting gravel under my feet. " No we stopped to eat something" Mary smiled while walking toward the entrance of a Denny's. "I'd rather sleep" I mumbled under my breath. "She lives" Mrs. Maybell smiled

as I walked in. Mrs. Maybell is Mary's mom. She was like a second mother to me, she was an amazing women to know. Now Mr. Maybell well he was an exception, very serious, but with my work I could crack him. Mary though was a very bright child beginning and end. She was beautiful and smart. She had the coolest eyes ever, light blue with green mixed in. She had dirty blonde hair with some green streaks mixed in at the bottom. She was sixteen as well but still five months younger than me. Mary was 5'7 and slender. She was a wonderful person and friend to know.

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Maybell ."I smiled at her. "No problem doll" Mrs. Maybell said returning the smile.

"Yeah...thanks dudes!" Mary grinned showing her pearly whites. "psh, you're really thankful sounding." I laughed.

"What! I am thankful..."Mary giggled, she did this often. " Lets just get to Dallas!" Mr. and Mrs. Maybell said together. It

was about midnight, and we were energized once again.

" Will you guys ever shut up?" Mrs. Maybell said covering her ears as me and Mary sang along to 'S.O.S' by the Jonas brothers. "When the song is over" I smiled at her. "No, when the cd's over..." Mary started to laugh. "Don't make me turn this off" Mrs. Maybell threaten. "NO!" Marry cried. "Then lets kick it down a decibel" Mr. Maybell added. "Aye aye captain" I said saluting him through the rearview mirror.

So about two hours later of Mary singing the songs over and over again, she finally clunked out for the remaining of the early morning. Me on the other hand, I was in deep thought about what happen a week ago at the doctors office.

"Miss Wilson?" the nurse lady called. "That's me" I stood up and she gave me a small smile motioning her hand for me to follow her back behind the plain white door. Who knew it would lead to something so terrible.

"I'm so sorry Penny" Doctor Moore spoke in a sad tone. "Are you sure she can't do anything else?" My mother asked with hope in her voice. "No I'm sorry it wouldn't do anything" Dr. Moore frowned putting a comforting hand on my mother. "How long?" My Mother asked barely audible, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. " About t-" "NO! I don't want to know" I interrupted him. I was tired of all this and just wanted to get out. "Pen honey... I know this is hard-" " Can we just go" I interrupted again, it was my life, let me do want I wanted, let me listen to what I wanted to listen to, let me be happy at some point in my short life.

"Alright dear. Thank you Dr. Moore" My mother frowned. "I'm very sorry, take care Penny" Dr. Moore tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey Pen you okay?" Mary asked taking out some luggage out of the trunk, we had finally made it to Dallas and were getting our stuff into her family's house. "Yeah" I smiled, with a big sigh afterwards. "You sure?" she egged on. "Mary I'm fine, okay?" " Alright, what ever floats your boat" Mary smiled taking her bags inside, leaving me alone outside. The view was gorgeous, the sun was rising and just farmland all around. It was peaceful and breathtaking. I would of stayed out here all night if, "Pen! Get in here they got cake!" Mary squealed. If I wasn't interrupted by cake.

---Hope you like it! Feedback is wonderful to get! So review,review,review!

plus this is a fictional story.---


	2. Calling on You

_Calling on You_.

"That was some great cake grandmother Maybell!" I smiled with cake still in my mouth. "mmhm" Mary hummed not looking up. "Girl you should get some sleep" Mr. Maybell spoke up from the newspaper he was reading. It was four in the morning right now. It was only the sixth of October, and we had a reunion to go to sometime later today. Not my reunion though, the Maybell's reunion. I was just a tag along.

"Do we really have to go to this?" Mary groaned, still in her pajamas. "Yes" Mr. Maybell shot back. "Oh Mr. Maybell" Mrs. Maybell laughed "No Mary you don't why don't you show Westlee around town." Mrs. Maybell smiled. "REALLY!" both Mary and I screamed. "Can we dad?" Mary looked at her dad with a smile. " If your mother says so.. I guess" Mr. Maybell frowned. "Thanks mom and dad!" Mary squeaked, giving her mother and father and kiss on the cheek. "Don't get into any trouble!" Mr. Maybell yelled as me and Mary ran upstairs to get ready for today. Who know it would have been more eventful then a tour would be.

"So this is..." Mary stopped, causing me to run into her, we had be doing this, 'And this is the Great Blah de Blah' all day, to make it short I was bored, and running into her didn't help. "This is...?" I asked, looking up to see a shocked Mary, "Um..Mary are you okay? Hello! Earth the Mary?!?!" I yelled as I was frantically waving my hands in her face. Little did I know I was making quiet a scene for everyone around us. "Oh...wow" Mary finally breathed. "Huh?" I asked, I was so confused. " They're um... walking over here..." Mary gulped. "Who?" I asked turning around to come face to face with guy with very bushy eyebrows. Just so you all know I was in cosmetology, and at that moment all I could think of was 'Man he needs to wax those.'

I forgot that I kind of zoned out thinking about it that I missed him ask my name. "Pen" Mary hit me, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Ow, What..oh Hi" I smiled at the guy. "Hi...I'm Joe...What's your name" He smiled again, 'Huh, nice smile..' I was lost in thoughts again thinking about someone else who had a wonderful smile, back in Houston. Well Austin now. "Ug! Her name is Penny. Now ask me mine!" Mary yelled. I heard some guys snicker behind Joe, causing me to blush a little. "I'm sorry" I spoke taking his hand, " Penny, but you've figured that out by now" I smiled. "I like that name" He smiled again, I just need to stop looking at him. In pictures and T.V. he didn't do this to me, making me have flash backs of what I wish I still had. "Okay my turn!" Mary giggled holding out her hand. "And you are" Joe gave her a to die for smile. The thing though was he was still holding my hand. I didn't realize this, because I was too focused on not looking at him. "To shake her hand you will have to let go of Penny's, you know" A curly haired kid said from behind, I believe his name was Nick. Joe dropped my hand blushing, quickly recovering by taking Mary's hand. "I'm... M-mm-Mary" she stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Causing the guys to look at me, and Mary to give me a death glare. I cleared my throat and looked away. " It's nice to meet such beautiful lady's" Joe smiled. I couldn't help but sigh when he said that. "Something wrong?" He asked me, I looked at him and simply nodded. "haha, No nothings wrong. Right Pen!?" Mary spat. "What's wrong Pen?" Joe asked sincerely. Using my nickname already, he moves fast. "Do you normally use cheesy lines like that around girls?" I asked not looking away from him. " Wha-pff-I- um-uh...No!" Joe sputtered out. ''Penny!" Mary wacked me behind the head. "Sorry" I groaned. I didn't want to seem mean, but I wasn't in dier need of some guy hitting on us. My heart was already taken.

Well my comment didn't effect any of them and we actually got along after that, we got to finally meet the two boys in the back, "I'm Nick" Nick smiled walking up to me with his hand out. I gladly took it, knowing I'm not having to face Mr. I know I'm Handsome. " I'm Kevin" the tallest one came up, but I had a feeling his eyes were on Mary the whole time. "Well I'm hungry" Joe stated rubbing his stomach. We had all been talking for about an hour, finding out that the boys had gotten here a little earlier and were taking the time to just relax and get out for a little bit. For the most part, they say they were very glad that they did. "Um eat something then" I told him crossing my arms. "Maybe I will" Joe said standing up, " Come on guys lets go" "What? I'm not hungry though" Nick sighed. "Yeah, how about you just go" Kevin smiled. Joe sighed dramatically sitting back down. "Why don't we all go get something to eat" I finally added after a moment of silence. Joe's head perked up with a smile. I ignored that fact that I was helping him out. "That sounds good" Mary said looking at Kevin. "Yeah lets go" Kevin stood, holding out his hand for Mary to take, and help her up. Joe tried the same thing for me, " I can get up myself thanks" I said standing up, and dusted off my pants. " I was just trying to help" Joe mumbled.

"I love bowling" Mary Screamed as she got a strike. I don't know how, but she somehow got us to go bowling for lunch. "Alright, go Mary!" Kevin yelled, hopping up to give Mary a high five. "Your turn Penny" Mary hollered over the seventy's sounding music. " I don't want to play" I replied back. "Are you afraid I'll beat you" Joe smirked. "psh, please" I laughed. "Then bowl" Joe said pointing to the lane. " I will" I stood up picking up a blue ball and walking up throwing my arm back to bowl. '' DON'T MESS UP!'' Joe screamed, making me swing my arm forward, but not let go of the ball. Causing me to loose balance, and fall over. "Pen!" Mary yelled running over to me, "Are you okay?" Mary removed the ball from my hands, I swear before Mary turned around to the guys I heard laughing, "Joe you idiot!" Kevin barked. "I'm fine Mary" I frowned. I can already tell me and Joe were not going to get along. "Alright, you don't have to go" Mary smiled a little. " No I want to" I smiled, then turned to Joe, "Try and mess me up again, this will go in your face" I smiled innocently, pointing to the ball. Then turned around, rolled the without any interruption, and got a strike. I walked back over to the guys, "Do you guys like bowl everyday?" Nick asked amazed at how good we were. "No, to be honest" Mary smiled. "This isn't fair" Joe frowned. "Why you afraid I'm going to beat you?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

Joe and I ended up tying and he was not happy about that. I was fine. I didn't care I just wanted to get away from him and that huge ego that hangs around him. "Lets have a soda chugging contest!" Joe offered. "Not if you want a drink all over you" I replied back looking around the shops as we all walked back to the place we met.

"So you guys going to the state fair?" Kevin asked both of us, obviously but was mainly towards Mary. "Yeah we are" Mary smiled. "Great, we'll defiantly hang out again then" Kevin blushed a little. "Why not hangout tomorrow Kev." Nick added. "No!" Both Joe and I said in unison. We both looked at each other not shocked, but disgusted. "You don't have to come Pen" Mary looked at me upset, but then smiled. " I wont then" I simply replied back. "And.. Neither will I" Joe added. I rolled my eyes, "We should go" I huffed at the very stare-ie Mary. "So soon?" Joe blurted out. I looked over at the just as shock as me, Joe. "I'm mean so soon it looks like Mary and Kevin are having so much fun..."Joe quickly covered himself up. "Yeah...wait where did they go?" I asked looking around and only seeing Joe and Nick. "Well when you two were bickering about leaving, they walked in that direction" Nick pointed towards some woods. "And you didn't tell us, Why?" Joe asked. "Well you guys were talking and they went walking I didn't know what to.. Pay attention Joe" Nick spat hitting Joe in the arm. "Pay attention We have to go find them now thanks to you"Joe started to get angry. "Boys! Boys please calm down we'll just walk in the direction they went okay!" I said splitting the two up. " Fine" Joe moaned. "Are you sure they went in this direction" I asked Nick, it was starting to get dark and we hadn't found them yet."Yeah I'm sure" Nick said, looking unsure of himself. "Great we're lost, and I'm stuck with her" Joe sighed. "Me, I think it worst for me and Nick, because we're stuck with you, Mr. I'm so great!" I barked at him. "I am great thank you" Joe said with a hint of smile in his voice. "That wasn't a compliment" I sighed. " Well I'm taking it as one" "Guys can't we just try and focus on either finding Kevin and Mary or trying to get out of here!"Nick yelled. "I'll try" Joe whined.

An hour later we were still in the forest but sitting down. " I wish I brought my phone. " Nick stated sadly. "It's Kevin's fault." Joe mumbled. "Don't worry, if Mary gets home she'll um.. call the police...I guess.." I said trying to reassure the boys. "I'm sorry about being mean early, and causing you to fall" Joe said with a little laugh. He had moved closer to me now. It was dark and cold so I didn't mind. "It's okay, it was pretty funny" I laughed to myself. "It's was rude of me" he scooted closer. He was close enough that I was getting some extra body heat from him. "It's okay honestly. I can take a laugh" I smiled, mainly to myself. "Can't you just except my apology!" Joe sighed frustrated, " You're stubborn you know that" Joe said again. I turned to face him and say something rude back, but the fact his face was only inches from mine distracted me. Just a few more inches..." KEVIN!" Nick yelled jumping up, causing me to look up and see a smiling Mary with and smiling Kevin. "Where have you guys been?!" I asked standing up. "Walking around" Mary smiled bigger. "We really need to go" Joe stated from behind, bring me back to that fact of what would of happened if they hadn't shown up. I was happy really. "Yeah us too" I turned my head slighty looking over my shoulder.

We returned back to the same place we met again. I was excited to get back home and check my email, I was waiting for a message to come. "Can I call you sometime" Kevin asked Mary. "Sure" She smiled writing her number down on his hand. "Thanks" Kevin breathed heavily with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Penny" Nick chirped. "You too kid." I smiled. Nick frowned at me calling him kid, but gave me a sweet smile. I turned to Joe who was playing with his hands. He looked up at me and smiled, a genuine smile. I was about to say something, but all that came out was, "Joe" I said sticking out my hand. Joe shook it saying, "Penny".

I thought it was a good way to leave it off, since I wouldn't being seeing him anytime soon, other than the concert. Oh! I was wrong.


	3. Baby Please

Baby Please. 

"Where have you two been!?" Mr. Maybell asked as we walk into the house with smiles. "Oh hey dad!" Mary gulped. "It's eleven o'clock" He yelled at us. "I'm sorry Mr. Maybell It's-" "Go to bed Penny" Mr. Maybell interrupted. "But Mr. Maybell It's not Mary's fault it's mine, I wanted to stay out" I said not leaving. " No, Dad it was my fault" Mary said stepping forward. "Mary!" I gasped. "Go upstairs Penny" Mr. Maybell said once again. "I tried" I whispered to myself. I took myself, and Mary's purse upstairs with me to our room we were staying in. I was laying on the floor trying to hear what was going on down stairs, something about Bowling and getting lost . . . she's leaving out the 'Oh yeah we met the Jonas Brothers and snuck off with one' which reminds to ask what she was doing with him all that time, and how stupid she was leaving me with Joe.

'Meet me at the Graveyard, When the clock strikes midnight-' Mary's phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Mary there?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

"Who is this?" I was curious. "Um. Kevin, do I have the wrong number?"

I started to laugh, "Oh Kevin, This is Penny, she's here, but getting in trouble right now."

"Oh hey Penny." Kevin said with a little chuckle, then I heard in the back round,

"You got Penny's number too" It sounded like Joe.

"No, Penny just answered Mary's Phone, why do you want it?" Kevin asked in a playful manner.

"NO! Shut up Kevin" Joe screamed.

"You know I can hear your conversation" I said to interrupt their not so lovely yet lovely conversation.

"OH sorry Penny" Kevin said, "Um can you tell Mary to call me back?"

"No" I said stifling my laughter. "Why not?' Kevin asked shocked.

"I'm just playing, sure I will" I smiled.

"OH, thanks, night Penny" Kevin said, and right before he hung up, "Night Pen" Joe yelled.

Mary walked in looking happy, so I'm guessing she was let off the hook. "Kevin called" I stated simply still on the floor. "HE DID!" Mary screeched, "I'm mean, oh really weird. So did he want me to call him back?""Yup." I smiled at her, "So what happened in the woods Mary?" Mary looked at me weirdly then said "Oh, um I'll tell you after I call him okay." She smiled. "Okay" I frowned. I wanted to know.So after the phone call all I got was a 'We're hanging with the Jonas' tomorrow again, and you have to come, good night'

------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said you weren't coming" Joe smiled at me.

"I was forced against my will" I frowned.

"Me too" Joe replied crossing his arms and standing in front of me.

"Move" I said nicely at first.

"No" He smiled. His smile was annoying me, oh and if your wanting to know. I didn't get the email I wanted, just spam.

"MOVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" I semi- yelled.

" I'd like to see you try." Joe laughed still standing in front of me, I tried to maneuver around him, but it didn't work.

"I will" I said putting my hands against his arms and pushed. This just resulted in me looking stupid and giving Joe something to laugh about. "Look Joe they're all the way up there move, please" I said resorting to begging now. Joe smiled, at the fact he was winning, and leaned down to my ear "Why don't we ditch them" He whispered, sending chills down my spine. I shook it off, "And become a Mary and Kevin, sorry Buddy but I'm taken" I said, wishing I hadn't. Joe laughed a bit, and I blushed. "And where is this man of yours?" Joe asked, looking interested. "Can't we just catch up with the rest." I asked again not looking at him. "I don't see why we can't... If he's not here" Joe said slowly and seductively. "Stop it!" I said pushing him, which caught him off guard and he fell over. "Oh, wow. How does it feel?" I asked with a smile on my face, and walked passed him towards the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened" I asked Mary, we were watching the guys play some video games at a old arcade store that was close to the place we met up at.

"I will when you tell me why Joe wont stop staring at you" Mary smiled, Kevin was winning, and if he won. That meant she got the stuffed animal.

"That's not fair I don't know why!" I frowned.

"Well did something happen in the woods?" Mary grinned bigger, when they announced Kevin the winner. "Woo!!" Mary screamed jumping up and down.

"Loser" I mumbled.

"Hey, are you talking about me!" Nick asked walking over to me.

"Of course" I smiled at him.

"Ah, I guess you would know since you are one" Nick grinned.

" Nick" I laughed, "You're suppose to be nice to me" I pretended to pout.

"Who said that?" Nick asked, laughing at my face.

"Stop it" I laughed hitting his arm playfully. I stepped closer to Nicks side, "Hey do you know what Kevin and Mary were doing in the woods yesterday?" I asked, I really wanted to know, so maybe Kevin said something.

"You know Joe kept asking that question, but Kevin said nothing." Nick frowned.

"Dang" I sighed, "Mary wont tell me anything,"

"I really don't care" Nick mentioned, shrugging,

"Well I'm a girl so I do!" I smiled.

"Hey Nick stop flirting with Penny, and let go gets some pizza!" Kevin yelled at us. Nick's face turned bright red. I looked down trying not to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

So we got pizza and me and Nick chatted some more, we were getting along real well. Joe hadn't said anything to me since I pushed him over on accident. He would just stare at me, with a black expression, sometime he'd smile, but other then that I got nothing else. "Joe you haven't said much" Kevin said pushing Joe's arm.

"I'm tired" Joe yawned.

"It's two O'clock in the afternoon." Nick laughed, "I stayed up late" Joe spat at his younger brother.

"He didn't know" I spoke up, and Joe looked at me like he would his brother, but his face softened a little after I spoke.

"Hey Kevin?" Mary spoke up after the awkward silence.

"Yes?" Kevin smiled at Mary.

"Do you think, later today we can go somewhere...alone" Mary whispered, blushing.

"I'd like that" Kevin grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm stuck with you guys again" I sighed, sitting in between Joe and Nick on a park bench, where Kevin and Mary left us a few minutes ago.

"We are so not looking for them again" Nick laughed, "Oh, I'll be right back" Nick got up answering his phone and walking to a near by tree.

"So'' Joe spoke softly.

"So" I looked up at him, seeing he was staring at me again.

"Hey guys, It's just going to be you two" Nick came back with a sad look on his face.

"What?!" I asked.

"I was in the middle of writing a new song, and they need someone on the bus to go over scheduling. And I know Joe's not the right person to do that" Nick laughed, Joe just gave a sour face.

"Oh" I frowned.

"I'll try to comeback" Nick gave me a small smile. "Have fun you two, and don't kill each other" Nick laughed to himself.

"So you want to ditch them now?" I joked. Joe smiled looking specifically nowhere.

"Sure" He stood up holding out his hand for me to take, I was hesitant, but took it getting up and following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're lost, admit it!" I yelled behind Joe's back.

"Am not" Joe barked back.

"Yes you are, when you said 'I know where a lake is", I thought you know a hole with water, not a bunch of trees, we're so lost" I said letting go of his hand. Joe stopped walking looking down where my hand used to be and turned around to face me. "Woah!" I said, I wasn't paying much attention when he turned around, so when I stopped I was about five inches from him.

"I am not lost" he whispered leaning towards me. I back away a little frightened. "What ever you say captain" I mumbled. He didn't move though.

"Are we going to keep going? Or just stand here and soak in the scenery?" I asked. Wanting to get out of this situation. Joe smiled, and then looked at my lips or maybe it was my nose , "sure" Joe said not moving.

"oh...okay." I stated, looking around.

"We should-" I started to speak when I felt Joe's hand on my face. I slowly turned to look towards him seeing this sparkle in his eyes. He started to lean in closing this gap in between us, "Joe" I breathed out. He stopped about centimeters away from my lips, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We should get back" I spoke against his lips, and slowly pulled away from his grip, and headed back the direction we came.

"Penny wait!" Joe called after me. I didn't stop walking. "Penny!" He keep calling so I walked faster, but he still sounded so close. So I started to run. I turned around to see Joe in pursuit behind me. "Penny just stop for one second" Was the last thing I heard before I was knock to the ground.

"Penny'" I heard someone else scream.

"Mary?" I asked looking up, seeing her and Kevin holding hands.

"You okay? What are you running from?" Mary asked helping me up.

"Oh hey Joe, where's Nick?"Kevin asked giving Joe a wave.

"He went back to the bus." Joe answered out of breath.

"So you guys ready to head back." Mary asked.

"Yes!"I said heavily, I was out a breath from running.

------------------------------------------------------

"I had fun tonight" Mary smiled at Kevin.

"Me too" Kevin smiled.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it!" joe yawned, "we need to get back bro"

"You don't want to say goodnight to Penny" Mary giggled.

"Nope he doesn't" I spoke for him, "Baby please, you don't know what I want." Joe smirked, with a wink, at me. Those odd shivers were sent off again, I pushed the thought away and rolled my eyes at him,

"Night Joe"

"Night Pen" Joe smiled, grabbing me into a hug I did not want.

"okay let go" I said into his shoulder.

"Bye guys" me and Mary said together waving them goodbye.

Who thought it was going to get worse, for everything.


	4. Fall Apart

_Fall Apart._

"Guess what!" Mary squealed as we got into bed. "What?" I asked extremely tried from today. I needed to stop seeing, or being around, Joe and that's final. "Kevin kissed me!" She sighed happily. "No way!" I said happy for her. "Mmhm" Mary said with a smile. "So tomorrow he's gonna let us back stage to hang out" Mary added, " I really like him Penny"

"He seems to like you a lot too" I said to Mary. "How about Joe?" Mary nudged me. "You know I'm taken" I blushed a little "Wes, when are you going to get over 'him'" Mary sighed. "Why do I need to get over him" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "Look, I know you guys didn't end it, but 'he' hasn't contacted you in the last month even his brother is ignoring you, and you two were like best friends." Mary said slowly so I wouldn't get hurt, there's just one thing to that. I know why the brother wont talk to me, and why 'He' wont talk to me. It wasn't my fault entirely though. He came on to me. But I guess brothers will all ways believe brothers first. "Move on" Mary stated with a yawn. " I can't, not yet" I frowned, we had recently run into each other, and 'he' promised to contact me when he could, he just had to know everything before it was officially over.

------------------------------------------------------------

Him, you are all probably wondering who 'He' is, well He is Cody. He was my first love, and first kiss. We met through his older brother Jon. They are both nice boys.

Let me take you to the day it all fell apart, Me and Cody had been dating for about three months now. People say we were the perfect match. I agreed. But others all ways thought me and John somehow fit together. We were just good friends. The best of friends. It was a Saturday, and the boys came back down to Houston to play a show. I went because one; I was a fan, and two; my boyfriend was the lead singer.

"Hey cutie" John said coming up from behind. "Hey!, where's Cody" I asked giving him a hug.

" Why do you want to know where he is all the time" He smiled. "Because I think he's hott, Duh" I stated dumbly.

"Well he's not here right now" John frowned. "I'm going to go find him then" I said starting to walk off.

"Wait Pen!" John said grabbing my hand. "I wanna tell yea something"

"Okay" I said following him outside to his car.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Pfahaha ..you're joking right?" I asked John as we sat in the back of the truck. He gave me a glare. "Your not..." I gulped quickly. "Pen..I" John started to say but decided to stop and think for a moment. "you what John? Thought it was okay to tell me this now, I love your brother" I sighed. "Loves a strong word Pen" John spoke up. "But I do" I smiled to myself. "Why can't it be me?" John asked, putting a hand on mine."This is just wrong" I said sadly scooting away from him. "Stop it Pen"John frowned. "What do you want me to say?" I asked. "That you feel the same way" John blushed. "I can't though" I sighed. "But I love you Penny" John said, grabbing a hold of my face and pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help but let him kiss me, John was right, I did feel the same, yup I felt the same when I first met John, but then I met Cody. I was just as bad, I wanted to know what it felt like/ what it'd be like. As the kiss progressed into something more, we couldn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Penny?" A shocked voice asked. I pulled away afraid to see Cody's face. "My brother''

His face showed so much pain, I wanted to speak and say I'm sorry, but it wasn't just John's fault. I'll admit that much.

"Cody, dude she came on to me" John quickly spoke, I looked at him in horror, how can he blame me. John stood up walking over to his brother. "I'm sorry man" He hugged him. "Cody" I spoke up.

"I just can't right now, maybe later" Cody said not looking at me. I shot Jon a mean glare as he smiled at me.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and waking up to find out I was diagnosed with Leukemia.

That day I was falling apart.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry It was totally short, I was unsure about this chapter, and actually when I wrote this I was in a smale writer's block mode so, again Sorry!

Hope you enjoy, I'm gonna post the next chapter to make up for this lame one, REVIEW! REVIEW!, that's the only way I update is getting reviews!XD


	5. Quarantine My Heart

Quarantine My Heart (Baby)

(No one's POV)

"You Kissed her!" Joe yelled at his older brother.

"All right Kev. !" Nick high-fived him.

"Dude chill, I really like her" Kevin blushed smiling childishly.

"Dude chill? Do you realize what you're getting yourself into" Joe spat.

"Well of course, she knows too" Kevin frowned, Joe was brother ruining his moment of happiness.

"Joe you shouldn't be talking. I saw what almost happened in the woods between you and Penny." Nick interrupted.

"Oh really, what happened in the woods Joe?" Kevin grinned.

"What are you talking about Nick, nothing happened or almost happened." Joe blushed.

"So Nick what almost happened" Kevin turned to his younger brother.

"Well Kevin" Nick said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You see..before you guys finally showed up-"

"Alright I like her, So what!?" Joe blurted out.

"It's obvious bro." Kevin and Nick both laughed, "But why are you bothering me about Mary" Kevin asked sincerely.

"I guess I was just jealous that you got someone..." Joe whispered.

"When were you to get jealous there are thousand of girls who'd love to date you." Nick laughed.

"She's different from all those other girls." Joe smiled to himself.

"Uh-oh" Nick and Kevin said in unison. "Seriously" Joe sighed, "and I'll never get a chance"

"Yes you will bud" Nick said wrapping his arm around Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah" Kevin smiled, "We'll make sure of it".

------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Penny's POV)

"I'm so excited!" Mary smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Mary if you don't hurry we'll be late" I said sighing dramatically.

"Don't worry, we get to go backstage!" Mary grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Great show guys" Mary smiled walking up to Kevin.

"Thanks" Kevin said giving Mary a hug.

"Get a room" Joe joked.

I stood there playing with my hands.

"Hey Pen" Joe smiled walking up.

"Hi" I said not looking up.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked.

"Nope" I looked up and smiled.

"You sure?" Nick asked again.

"Yup..." I lied.

"So who wants to get Funnel cake?" Mary smiled, holding Kevin's hand.

"I DO!" Joe yelled, "But let me get my sun glasses" and he walked off.

"Well lets go" Nick started to walk off.

"Wait what about Joe" I spoke up.

"Um... so" Kevin said walking off and talking a smiling Mary with him.

"Oh... well I think I'll wait" I said playing with my hands again.

"Hey where are they going?" Joe asked walking up to me with white sunglasses on.

"To a funnel cake booth..." I said like he was stupid.

"I know that, But why are they leaving without me" Joe frowned.

"Like I know" I barked.

"Sorry" Joe mumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket. "So" Joe said looking at the ground.

"So" I replied back looking at his shoes as well.

"Do you really want funnel cake?" He looked up at me. I met his gaze,

"No" I said shaking my head as well.

"Great, lets go" Joe smiled grabbing my arm and dragging me with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I should be alone with you" I said forty five minutes later of just following him around the fair.

"Why not" Joe stopped looking at me.

"Well, I don't know you all ways get lost..." I said unsure of myself.

"Oh" Joe said starting to walk again.

"Can we like stop walking for a minute" I begged, I was out of breath and I was feeling really cold, not to mention the pain in my chest.

"You tired already?" Joe turned around, "are you all right?" Joe asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Just dandy, All I need to do is sit" I said sitting right where I had been standing.

"Great place to sit" Joe laughed, sitting in front of me.

"Are you sure you're all right?"Joe asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine" I breathed heavily, shrugging his hand off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So..." Joe said bored, we had been sitting in the same place for an hour now. Well he wasn't all the way bored. He had convinced me that I'd be more comfortable leaning against him. So I moved where my head rested on his shoulder for the first couple of minutes, the he adjusted him self that my back was against his chest and the back of my head was laying on his right shoulder and we where watching hot air balloons take off. I just sighed for my response.

"You know... Kevin's going to ask Mary to come on tour with him..." Joe whispered.

"What?!" I said lifting my face up and looking at him.

"I said Kevin's-"

"I got that smarty, but seriously...he's going to ask her to go?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, and I'd like it if yo-"

"That's crazy, Why would she go?" I interrupted again, but I didn't mean for the last comment to come out.

"Why not" Joe asked looking at me.

"Well... Because...because.." I started but was getting lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. No! Snap out of it Penny!

"...Because?" Joe smirked.

I looked from his eyes to his lips.. When he started to lean in, I realized what was happening and pulled away, "Because she has school, and she barely knows Kevin...But then again Mary's not me so she might go" I said trying not to blush.

Joe frowned at my answer.

"You know Kevin really likes her" Joe mention looking down and started to play with the grass. "That's great in all, but they've only known each other for two days..." I replied moving out of his lap.

Joe looked up at me confused.

"I was getting a cramp" I lied, I was getting uncomfortable, he did this to me... a lot.

"Hey! We've been looking for you guys." Kevin said sitting down next to Joe.

"We really didn't want any funnel cake" Joe replied smiling at his brother.

"Hey Pen!" Mary said sitting between me and Kevin creating a C shape, Nick made it a circle sitting between me and Joe. "Sup!?" Nick said with a plate of funnel cake in his hand. Joe looked at him enviously. And rubbed his stomach, "But I may be in the mood right now"

"No Joe!" Nick frowned. Seconds later there was white powder everywhere and a crowd around us laughing.

"Thanks Joe" Everyone of us laughed , he was the most covered in the sugar.

"I told you no" Nick said trying to wipe off some powder.

"That was mine too" Mary pretended to cry. Quickly recovering over her lose of funnel cake, "Hey Pen...can I talk to you over there" Mary whispered in my ear while licking some powder off her hand.

"Sure" I said standing and dusting off my pants.

"Where you going?" Kevin looked up at Mary, moving his hand to prepare himself to get up.

"Just over there" she pointed to a abandon tree "To 'talk' " She used quotations.

"Oh" Kevin smiled, "just come back okay" "of course".

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Penny!?" Mary begged.

"No Mary I'm not going on tour with them It's stupid." I said not looking at her puppy dog face.

"Come on go for Joe then" Mary continued begging.

"Why would I do it for him" I said shocked.

" He asked you to go didn't he?" Mary frowned.

"No, why would he" I said looking at her now.

"I don't know... I just...I don't know okay! But please go!" Mary kept begging.

"No! And that's final" I barked, crossing my arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" Mary screamed at home.

"We get it, please be quiet" I sighed getting my stuff out of the trunk.

"If you want to go Pen, you still can just say you want too!" Mary smiled nudging me.

"I don't okay just take me home" I snapped.

"Okay sorry" Mary frowned. She knew Joe liked me and wish so much that I'd get over Cody, but I was too stubborn.


	6. Darling, Don't

_Darling, Don't_

It's been a month since Mary went on tour with the Jonas Brothers. She would call me every night saying I should of come, and that if I wanted too they'd pick me up next time in they were in Texas which happened to be in a week. For the past month I had been visiting the doctors office to get pain medication. I had lost a lot of weight, but tried to not make it so dramatic. My mom was pretty lenient with what I did, I came home with bleached hair(platinum hair). My mother was upset saying it made me look worse, because in the past month I had lost all color to my skin, and happiness to my face. White hair didn't help. I kept it though.

"Hey..woah.." Mary screamed, stopping in front of me and staring. "Your hair" She said pointing.

"Yeah Mary it's white again" I laughed at her.

"Yeah I know, but are you sick or something you don't look good" Mary said as three handsome boys walked off a big bus behind her. They all stopped and stared at me with dropped jaws.

"Penny?!" Nick gasped.

Mary hit Kevin to say something, but Joe beat him to it, "Nice to see you again Penny" Joe said walking up and giving me and hug.

"You too Joe" I smiled as I hugged him back.

"You know I was thinking about going blonde" Joe smiled.

"Really? I could dye it for you" I laughed as his eyes widened.

"I was only joking" Joe laughed nervously.

"I know" I said hitting his arm.

"Hey Pen, How come I don't see packed bags?" Mary frowned.

"Why would I have them?"

"To join us on the tour" Joe said looking around for bags.

"Guys I can't . School and everything is just to hectic to leave" I lied, I wasn't even going to school at the moment, but life was hectic.

"Oh come on, a nice peaceful break can help" Nick smiled.

"Pfft, peaceful" Kevin laughed.

"Shh" Mary said smacking his shoulder, "Oops I mean very peaceful" He smiled.

"Maybe for a month..." I said starting to give in.

"Or more" Mary pushed.

"I just shouldn't go" I sighed. I had a packed bag, it was in my car with my mom waiting. She encourage me to pack if I change my mind, she wanted me to go. She pretty much packed for me.

"No!" all four yelled.

"Please, Mary needs someone to bother other me and nick" Joe begged.

"We all want you to" Nick added.

"I really want you to" Mary smiled, "I know that you have a packed bag somewhere, your mom told me." Mary smirked, and Joe smiled, "I see the car" He jumped and run towards it.

"Guys I haven't said yes yet" Joe stopped, " Okay. Nick you get the bag." Joe said walking slowly back Nick nodded walking with Kevin towards my moms car.

"Oh that helps, I don't want to go guys" Joe just smiled and continued walking.

"Got the bags" they Yelled .

"Great, now I have to drag those back." I sighed,

"No you don't" Joe laughed standing in front of me.

"Um yes I-" I started to say until Joe picked me up. "Joe put me down" Joe just made his grip tighter and walked on to the bus putting me all the way in the back and standing in front of the door, making sure I couldn't leave. "This isn't funny" I said trying to push him out of the way. I was to weak, my bones started to ache, and I was exhausted already. I sighed taking a deep breath then looking up at him. "Really Joe, this is a bad Idea." I frowned, out of breath.

"Come on Pen. Live life to the fullest" He smiled down at me. I tried pushing him again, but slipped, Joe caught my arm pulling me to him. "You're so weak" He laughed,

"Am not!" I said giving him a mean glare. The bus started to move which sent us flying backwards, with a loud thump he landed on top of me.

"See Penny, It's not so bad" He grinned.

"Yeah not so bad if you hate breathing" I coughed.

"Oh sorry" He got off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, we were all sitting in the front of the bus. "I'm glad you came" Kevin joked.

"More like forced or kidnaped." I mumbled.

"It's not a kidnaping" Joe added, "we're your friends."

"I barely know you guys" I laughed.

"You're my friend" Mary smiled.

"Yeah! So we all... win" Joe grinned. "Nice...I guess" I frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrative POV)

"Anyone seen Penny?" Joe asked from the bunk area,

"How can you lose her on a bus Joe?" Nick laughed.

"I haven't looked around yet." Joe spat.

Joe walked back into the back area past the bunks, finding Penny asleep on the couch. Joe walked over sitting down next to her, absent mindedly he reached for her face. Touching It lightly he ran his finger down her cheek outlining her lips. The lips he wishes he could kiss, the lips that he wished say 'I love you' to him and him only. What was holding him back from her. What was it that caused these problems. Then Penny's eyes slowly opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Penny's POV)

"Joe?" I asked looking at him. "Why are you touching me?"

Joe pulled his hand away quickly "I was... I- um...we're stopping for some dinner" Joe said looking away.

"All righty" I said sitting up and hitting heads with Joe's as he wiped his head back around to look at me. "Ow" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry" Joe smiled at my face.

"What?" I frowned. Seeing Joe wasn't hurt at all.

"Nothing" He whispered, leaning in for what is like the millionth time. How was I going to get out of this one. I started to pull away, when Joe's hand moved to the back of my neck "Don't" He spoke closing the gap between us, Finally his wish had come true. It was gentle and surprisingly nice, my first instinct was to pull away again and smack him. I didn't though. I just sat there allowing it all to happen. He moved his face to deepen the kiss, but that's where it had to stop.

"Joe" I said pulling only a inch away from his face, his eyes still closed. There was a pause before he moved in again. I wanted so badly to just pull away and end it there, but just having someone close, I couldn't it was like a forest fire, once it started it couldn't stop. We had been kissing for about 4 minutes, okay it was pretty much a little make out session, but not heavy. My arms were wrapped around my legs and Joe had both hands cupping my face.

"Hey Joe did you find-Oh excuse me" A blushing Mary said. I pulled away looking up at her, red as well.

"Oh No it's FI...ne..." I tired to say to stop her from leaving but she was already gone.

I heard Joe chuckle lightly so I turned to look at him. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled bigger "Where were we" He said through a grin, moving towards me.

I pulled back, "Joe, you're sweet and all,... but like I said I can't" and with that I got up leaving a very sad looking Joe, alone in the back of the bus.

This was not going to be a relaxing trip at all.


	7. In Each Others Arms

**Hey Readers!**

**Sorry That it has been _such_ a long time since I've updated. This one's short, but I _promise_ I'll post today or tomorrow! I've been having _major_ writers block so I've been waiting on posting till I got something. So as you can tell I did! (Hopefully I'll stick to it! I'm struggling) Ideas are _greatly appreciated_! So if you have any_ ideas please tell me_. Help is always wanted :D Thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoy!**

**-AA**

_Each Others Arms_

"MMM" Mary moaned with a mouth full of pie. We had stopped by 'Baker's Square' "Food" She swallowed. "Mmhm" Kevin smiled at her.

"You gonna eat that?" Nick asked eying my plate.

"Nope go right ahead" I said pushing my plate over to him.

"You didn't even eat any" Mary gasped.

"Yeah you gotta eat" Kevin said backing Mary up.

"Ah come on guys" Nick frowned.

"Nick you can have it" I smiled at him.

"No Nick can finish mine, you should eat" Joe said pushing his plate in front of Nick and giving me back mine.

"I'm not hungry guys, it's okay" I said looking around at everyone.

"We'll take it to go then" Kevin smiled.

"or I can just eat it!" Nick added.

"No!" everyone but me and Nick said.

"Sorry, I tried" I frowned at him.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm worried about Penny" Mary whispered to Kevin.

"What do you mean?" Kevin whispered back, he hasn't known Me that long to understand everything.

"Well she's lost a lot of weight, and now she doesn't eat" Mary informed Kevin. Joe was intently listening to what Mary had to say. If you were wondering where I was, I was again sleeping in the back with Nick to guard me from Joe, he just doesn't know the Joe part.

"Yeah I noticed from the last time I saw her" Kevin frowned.

"Maybe you should just try talking to her" Joe interrupted.

"Hey stay out of our conversation!" Mary yelled.

"Shh! Pen is sleeping" Joe mumbled. "Whatever" Mary frowned.

---------------------------------

In back before I fell asleep, me and Nick were playing a game of Guitar hero III, he beat me like a million times so I told him 'I give up and I was taking a nap', but I wanted him to stay and at least talk to me before I fell asleep.

"So when were you born?" Nick asked lying down next to me.

"December first." I yawned.

"So you're a winter baby" Nick smiled.

"Pretty much" I replied.

We talked about stupid stuff, and asked a lot of random questions, before we knew it we fell asleep in each others arms.

So much for stopping Joe from coming in at anytime.


	8. Miss Cajun Thang!

Mrs. Cajun Thang

"Psst!"Kevin whispered, "Mary come look at this" He waved her over.

"What is it?" Mary walked over looking over Kevin's shoulder at Penny and Nick, "Aww!" She sighed, resting her chin on Kevin's shoulder.

"Cute huh?" Kevin smiled at her.

"What's cute?" Joe yelled from the front.

"Shhh! You'll wake them" Mary whispered harshly back at Joe.

"I was just wondering!" Joe shot back, standing up to see what was going on. Joe pushed Kevin and Mary aside walking in to find Penny resting her head on Nick's chest, and Nicks arms wrapped around Penny stomach. This did not make him happy one bit. Joe had to think of something quick, 'okay, so were in the back of the bus all there is, is couches, people, guitar hero..windows..wait guitar hero perfect!' Joe thought, walking over to it.

Kevin was taking a picture of the scene, "Wait Joe what are you doing?"

"I really want to play some Guitar Hero!" Joe smiled.

"No Joe don't" Mary said trying to walk over to the T.V. To late. Joe had turned the volume all the way up and started to play 'I'm Mr. Fix it'.

This caused, Nick to jump throwing his fist in the air. Penny stayed sound asleep.

"What the heck is going on!" Nick yelled.

Everyone was just shocked that Penny was still sleeping.

"Seriously?" Joe gasped.

"Is she dead?" Kevin asked. Mary whacked him in the arm. "I was joking!" Kevin laughed.

"Pen, wake up" Mary said shaking her lightly.

"Stop yelling" I sighed.

"No one's yelling Pen" Nick laughed.

"Well you're talking loud then" I snapped. My head was throbbing.

"Maybe it the music" Mary said giving me a weird look.

" Joe turn the T.V. down" Kevin quickly spoke up.

"Hey Pen are you feeling okay?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine! Okay you guys need to stop worrying about me" I laughed mainly to myself, sitting up.

"It's hard not to" Joe whispered looking down at his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you okay?" Mary asked again backstage of one the concert venues.

"I'm fine stop asking!" I replied annoyed.

"Oh! They're done, all that's left now is a meet and greet!" Mary squealed she wanted to see Kevin. Lately they've been inseparable, kind of sickening after awhile. The sweaty guys ran past us waving and smiling, as they went to go change. Mary smiled back and waved like a goof. One of the body guards escorted us to the meet and greet table.

"Isn't it just adorable" Mary sighed, watching Kevin talk to the girls at the meet & greet.

"Yeah, just adorable" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! So you and Nick this morning, talk about adorable!" She smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, I woke up to Nick standing to the side of me.

"Oh yeah silly me I forgot." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of me and Nick sleeping next to each other.

"Oh" I sighed.

"Yeah it was cute, until Joe decided to ruin it."

Ug! Not Joe again. When will he leave me alone? Why should I care? Secretly though, my heart was breaking for him. Slowly I was seeing myself fall for him, but I'd make sure to forget about it. While I was thinking about not thinking about Joe Jonas, some southern accent pulled me out of thought.

"Now who are those lovely lady's back there?" a girl with reddish brown hair ask. She was very pretty and about 5'4.

"Just some friends" Nick smiled at her. Kevin hadn't come out about Mary yet.

"Oh how sweet" She smiled, "Well I'm Tessy Tibbideau" She stuck out her hand, and went down the line shaking each of the boys hands, she was the last person in line. This Tessy girl seemed real nice, so I got up and walked over to her and Nick to introduce myself, but I was stopped by some soft strong hands on my arm. I looked up to see Joe looking down at me.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered.

"I was about to introduce myself to this nice lady over here, if you don't mind" I said placing my hand over his and removing it off me, but in return he grabbed my hand.

"After?"

"Will you let go if I say yes?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah" Joe nodded.

"Okay afterwards then" I sighed, and walked away as he let go slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(No one's POV)

"Hmm I wonder what that was all about" Mary asked Kevin, who had Mary wrapped up in a hug.

"What was what about?" Kevin asked turning around.

"Oh...um well Joe..and Oh never mind" Mary sighed, it was hard for her to explain. Everything was just to confusing right now, she was happy, yet extremely worried about Penny. What was going on with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Penny's POV)

"Hi I'm Tessy!" The girl smiled at me showing all her pearly whites.

"Hi I'm Penny" I shook her hand.

"Now aren't you the prettiest girl I've ever seen" She smiled bigger, man I really like her now. She's the only one telling me I don't look like I'm dying.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"So Tessy ..are you a big Jonas brothers fan?" Nick smiled at her.

"Um No" She laughed, and I laughed along catching her sarcasm. Nick's face was priceless too.

"Oh!... Your just kidding..." Nick blushed. These two were cute. Not much being said, yet it felt comfortable in this silence of just smiling.

Tessy looked around the room awkwardly.

"So..." Nick sighed. Okay now it was getting weird...I had to do something.

"Tessy! Um your not leaving anytime soon?" I asked.

"Um..Nope..actually I'll be here awhile and help clean up the arena" Tessy replied.

"Well..how would you like Nick to give you a tour of... their tour bus..." was all I could think of at the time.

"Yeah Tessy how would you like..Wait me?" Nick asked shocked.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Just me?" Nick asked again.

I ignored him a turned to Tessy, "Would you like that?" I smiled.

"Why that'd be lovely" She smiled brightly.

"Great you two have fun!" I smiled again and pushed both of them in the direction of the doors that lead out side to the bus.

I sighed happily watching them actually continually walk to the doors without me pushing them. I started to turn around to walk over the 'food' table , I was quite thirsty. As I turned around I bumped into someone, most likely it was Joe. I looked up to see the face, of who was holding me. BINGO! It was Joe.

"Oops" was all I mustered out.

"Now can we talk?" Joe asked looking down at me with all seriousness.

I just had to Push Nick and Tessy out here... "I guess so" I whispered, pulling away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Awesome Readers!**

**Okay first off, Sorry if it's totally awkward. This was the chapter I had a hard time writing for some weird reason! Second, I hope you enjoy it!(Defiantly longer this time!) Now Third thing and probably most important! Is I'm not going to update for awhile until I actually get some Reviews. Thanks to those who review every time they read:D**

**Have a great day!**

**-AA**


	9. This Is For Real

**This is for Real**.

Joe looked around the open room. I guess to find a place to go.

"In here" He said taking a hold of my wrist and pulling me with him to a random room. "Okay" Joe sighed, turning around.

"Wait why are we talking again?" I asked. I couldn't think of a reason why...well something not so important to me. He opened mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and had this facial expression showing he was thinking hard. He quickly sighed after awhile.

"I..Look..I-I" Joe stuttered.

At this moment I took the time to really take a good look at my shoes... 'I've never notice that there was a small bird on the side..how cute' I thought to myself.

"Pen?!" Joe yelled. I looked up at him confused, why was he yelling at me. Joe sighed dramatically, "I'm trying to tell you I think I'm in love with you, and all you do is look down?! Come on it took me like a year to finally get it out!" Joe yelled.

"Well I'm sorry That I-Wait... What ..uh what did you say?" I asked shocked, not believing that he told me he loved me. No one had ever said that to me...not even Cody, who I thought I loved.

"Oh my goodness! Do you not listen at all?!" Joe said throwing his hands up. "You know what I give up. If you're going to be that way fine!" Joe said, he kept rambling about me being rude or something like that.

"Joe..." I said staring at the guy that my heart beated faster for.

He just kept going, "To think I was going to dedicated a song to you tomorrow!"

"Ahem...Joe Can I-" I started to say.

"No! I'm not done!" Joe yelled again.

There was no way of shutting him up with asking. So I had to think fast. As he kept his yelling up, I moved closer to him.

"You like Nick, that's it isn't it!?" Joe finally yelled again, looking down at me.

"What?!" I asked, losing thought of what I was going to do.

"That is it!" Joe said getting this look of hate on his face.

I was speechless...he can't be serious.

"What is it about him?" Joe asked. "Huh?! What does he have better then me!" Joe yelled.

I rolled my eyes I was getting tired of this.

"So your not going to tell me huh...Yeah well I..I-" Joe semi yelled, but was interrupted by my lips.

I just reach up and grabbed his face bringing his lips to mine. I believe Joe was shocked at first, so I started to pull away, but he pulled me back by my shoulders , kissing back more passionately then ever. About a minute later we pulled apart, Joe rested his forehead against mine. It was just silent other than our heavy breathing.

Joe broke the silence first, "What are you going to tell Nick?"

I pulled away giving him a puzzled look. "..I don't know? What am I suppose to tell him?" I asked.

"Well ..You know... You and him..and now you've kissed me.. you're gonna tell him it's over between you two? Right?" Joe asked playing with his fingers.

I started to laugh. Joe looked up confused. "Joe I'm not with Nick...at all" I said after finishing up with my laughing.

"But you two... back on the bus...and saying you couldn't be with me.." Joe said even more confused.

"We were just sleeping Joe..you know two people taking a nap...but I couldn't and still can't be with you for something much more different and difficult then that.." I said looking down afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Okay...um, but you kissed me this time.." Joe said softly.

"I know, you wouldn't shut up...I had nothing else to do." I blushed.

"Okay..I'm going to get this over and done with so there's no more problems between us." Joe said looking at me.

"If would you just let me be.." I started to say, but Joe shushed me and continued.

"If you can tell me you don't have any feelings for me I'll leave you alone." Joe said taking a deep breath afterwords.

I looked around the room just wishing I was in a different situation. "I..I ... uh" I started to speak but was losing my voice for the words I was trying to speak. I look up into his loving brown eyes. How could I tell him I don't. I sighed looking away again. I couldn't and I scolded myself for it. I felt Joe's hand touch my cheek.

"Seems like I'll be staying" Joe whispered.

Tears started to fill up. Even though I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I just couldn't be with him. My life was just too complicated. As the tears started to fall Joe used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Pen, why are you crying?" Joe asked his smile fading.

"When I tell you I can't. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I spat.

"I don't understand! Why are you pushing me away!?" Joe said getting angry again.

"Because" I said lamely, tears still spilling out. I was starting to get light headed, I needed to get out of here.

"Why?! Give me a good enough reason...a real reason!" Joe said putting both hands on my face making me look at him.

"I can't do this right now" I whispered pushing him and walking towards the door.

"Pen, I'm serious, you leave now I'm not coming after you." Joe yelled. I continued to walk. "Please! Just tell me why!" Joe said grabbing my hand spinning me around.

"Because I'm dying" I said barely audible.

Joe just stood there still holding my hand with this blank look. I couldn't breath anymore, things were spinning. Last thing I remember is Joe saying my name. Then everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Brilliant Readers!**

**So I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! Oh and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to suggests them to me:D Don't forget to Review if you want to know what happens next! It's _juicy_.**

**-AA**


	10. Promise Me

**Promise Me?**

"Pen?!" I heard Mary say. Why was she always there when something bad happened.

"I'm Fine!" Was the first thing I said. Knowing everyone that was there was going to ask how I was.

I opened my eyes seeing Mary right above me, Kevin talking to Joe, Nick running in with a wash clothe in his hands, and Tessy talking on a phone. Looking back to Joe and Kevin, flashbacks came back of what happened right before I fainted. My heart started to race. Had he told anyone? Did they hear the fighting? I sat up too fast hitting Nick's hand with the wash clothe in it.

"I'm So sososo Sorry!" Nick gasped.

"It's okay" I giggled a little grabbing my head.

"Oh thank God she's awake!" Tessy sighed, and hung up. "You gave us quiet a scare Missy" She smiled at me, and she was the only one smiling.

Everyone was by my side now, except Joe. He stood in the back as every other person was huddled around me making sure that I wasn't broken anywhere.

"I'm fine really. You'd think for someone who fainted the one thing the person would give them is space!" I sighed.

Everyone said , "Oh right" and backed away.

"Sorry" Kevin and Nick mumbled.

"It's okay..." I smiled lightly. "Do you think I could be alone for a second?" I asked looking around at everyone.

Joe hadn't looked at me once.

"Sure" Mary answered loudly as signaling for everyone to leave, so they did.

Except one, but I didn't know.

I sat up slowly bring my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. What had just happened? If I had just stayed home, this wouldn't be happening the pain, stress, love. All that wouldn't be in my life right now if I just stayed home. I pulled my hands up to my face and started to silently cry, just thinking about how complicated my life is and how I hated it.

"Does anyone know?" I heard, that soft voice that made my stomach fill with butterflies, speak.

I looked up through my tears to see Joe staring at me with a indescribable face."I know..." I sniffed.

"I know that.. But does Mary know?" Joe sat in front of me.

"No, and I shouldn't have told you...If you would have just left-"

"Penny...Please stop thinking about you and me right now...ten minutes ago you just told me you were dying." Joe breathed, "How am I suppose to react to that?" Joe whispered, as his eyes started to water.

I looked down at his hands, I felt ashamed. I was being so selfish about myself. I didn't think of other's feelings as well. I reached out and took his hands in mine, "I don't know, I really don't know how to react to it myself." I whispered. "I'm sorry" I started to cry more.

"Pen, You need to tell the others" Joe said looking up at me.

"No Joseph, you see, I don't" I said letting go of his hands. He looked back down

"I wont say anything, but I think you should" Joe mumbled, "Are you sure about... you know?"

I didn't respond and just looked at the ground thinking that I wished it was all a joke too. A couple minutes later, I subconsciously reached out and touch the side of his face, "Thank you" I smiled. He moved his face into my hand taking a hold of it and kissing the inside of my palm. I didn't pull away at first. I didn't want to.

"Promise me something..?" Joe asked looking at me.

"What" I got out, this sudden change of emotion came over me, he gave me these chills, and I knew he could tell.

"Promise me... that you will let me love you" Joe practically whispered as he quickly closed the gap in between us.

It was soft and sweet, with so much love.

I was ready, to give in. Into everything. If it just wasn't so complicated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello Fantastic Readers!**

**Okay! So sorry this one was short! The next one should be longer and different! I hope you _enjoyed_ reading it, and that you_ liked_ it! So ReviewReviewReview, and you might just get a _blast to the future_!**

**-AA**

**P.s. Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	11. Secrets Never Stay Hidden

**Secrets Never Stay Hidden.**

**Present Time.**

December 1st **2015**

VH1 interview- Jonas Brothers.

(Joe's POV)

It had been two hours since Me and my brothers got here for this random interview with Vh1. We haven't played a show in about a year. We were taking a break from all the show business. I really didn't want to be here. In reality I was forced. Today was not my day, I had a hard time staying focused and thinking. My mind was on something else.

"So do you guys plan on playing again?" The Interviewer asked, looking at me.

"Um we're not sure" Kevin smiled.

"Oh, well we're all waiting for the big day, when you guys say you're playing again!" Interviewer smiled.

I smiled my best fake smile, wishing this could just end so I could go home and be by myself.

"Ahem, Joe" Nick nudged me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I asked if you were okay, you haven't said much" The interviewer said.

"Oh, well...I'm really uh tired" I lied.

"Come on Joe where's the Fun guy we all love?" The guy asked, lets call him John, I wasn't really paying attention well enough in the beginning to catch his name.

"So... what other question you got for us?" Kevin asked avoiding any conversation with me.

"Yeah, this one's for Joe though" John smiled looking at me. So much for avoiding any questions for me.

"Oh really?" I asked. I didn't want to seem rude and not talk anymore. I did enough of that in the twos of being here.

"Have you ever been in love man?" he smiled even bigger. This was a frequently asked question, and normally I didn't want to answer, but I felt different like I need to tell the world for once.

"Well you know... who knows what love-"

"Yeah I have, and still am" I interrupted Kevin.

Both Nick and Kevin looked at me shocked.

"Um...Wow Really? How come we don't hear about this women of yours?" John asked getting this look of interest on his face.

'How come you don't hear?' I thought to myself.

I looked down at my shoes and all I thought about was her face. That beautiful face that change my life. My eyes filled up with water. I didn't want to cry though, not here. Not ever. I was done with that, But a single tear came down and I quickly brought my hand up to my face to wipe it away.

"Um, why don't we stop rolling for a sec." John said to the camera man, "Dude I'm sorry."

"Uh...maybe we should just talk about something else?" Kevin asked.

"She was amazing" Joe whispered.

"We don't have to talk about-"

"No I want to" I looked up with watery eyes.

"Okay...start filming again." John weakly smiled.

"Joe what are you doing?" Nick whispered harshly at his brother.

I know I was breaking our little rule of 'Not talking about them anymore' to anyone not even around each other, but I had to. It was killing me.

Kevin sighed dramatically probably thinking what I was about to do was totally stupid.

"This girl of your's Joe...tell us about her." John asked slowly.

"I was going to marry her." I frowned, "You know, the way we started out you'd think differently" I smiled at the memory.

"Why what happened?" John asked getting interested even more.

This was a first for me to talk about real personal stuff at all. Even if it wasn't about Penny. He was actually getting me to open up and it felt good.

"Well, You see at first, she said she couldn't be with me, and wouldn't tell me why." I said with a frown.

"Ah, the classic, I like you but this wont work!" John laughed.

"Tell me about it." I smiled, "Well we were _young_, she was 16 going on 17 and I was 18 at the time. Who knows if we should try dating, and it's not easy keeping secrets!" I sighed. "The day it started though, She had just told me she was dying..." I paused, taking in a sharp breath.

The room grew silent.

"You think about yourself having problems, this was the worst. I had no clue what to do" I sighed, " but I was determined...To help her I didn't know what exactly to do... but I was so confused, and I didn't want to believe it...I just wanted her..to love me as well...you know? And That day I had actually finally gotten her to let me try and love her..."

**The Past.**

November 16th **2007**

(still Joe's POV)

Morning.

"Pen, wake up" I heard Mary say to Penny in the back. I had a huge smile on my face. It had been about a week since Me and Penny talked. "What are you smiling about?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you know...Just seems like it's going to be a great day" I smiled bigger.

I didn't tell anyone about me and Pen yet. She told me she'd only promise if it was a secret! She wasn't exactly mine yet, but I was getting there. The only thing stopping my happiness was when I remembered she was dying. What ever it was I was going to fined a way to fix her. My smile faded and again Kevin had to say something.

"Dude are you bipolar or something?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" I threw a pillow at his face as Penny and Mary walked out.

"Good morning" I smiled to the ladies.

"Morning" Mary smiled back.

Penny just nodded and walked over to where Nick was.

He had been talking to Tessy all night.

Surprisingly Tessy had got along real well with Nick... so much that she was joining us on tour next month, crazy right?!. She just had to finish some school work first, but I didn't care about that though! What I really wanted to do was go over and kiss Penny. She looked beautiful, even when she looked all sleepy like.

I guess I had been staring at her for a while, cause she was giving me a weird look. I just smirked and kept on staring.

'Stop it!' She mouthed with a smile.

I shook my head no.

'Stop!' She mouthed again.

I nodded my head in the direction in the back of the bus.

Then she shook her head no.

'Come on' I mouthed.

'Fine' She mouthed back and sighed, "I'm going to go... go in the back and read a bit" Penny smiled to everyone.

Pretty much everyone was in there own world to even notice. They all just grunted in response.

Mary and Kevin were looking at a people magazine together and Nick was talking to Tessy.

So I just stood up and went to the back without a explanation. When I got to the back , Penny was actually reading a book.

I laughed at the thought, and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Nothing" I smiled and glided my way over to her.

She looked back down and continued to read.

I slowly moved my hand over hers.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked me.

I just smiled and took the book out of her hands with the other hand.

"Joe I was reading that" Penny frowned at me.

I scooted closer to her, feeling her body stiffen. I smiled to myself, "You can read it later"

She looked down at our hands intertwined and then smiled, looking back up at me.

I took this opportunity to just look at her. "Gosh you're so beautiful" I thought out loud.

Penny blushed, then giggled a little.

After that, I just couldn't control myself anymore, I had to kiss her and that's exactly what I did. First slowly, but it grew to be more aggressive and hot.

"Joe, someone could walk back here!" Penny pulled away, but my lips just followed hers and pulled her into yet another passionate filled kiss. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"Okay Joe seriously" She pulled away again, and this time she wouldn't let me follow.

"I love kissing you" I smiled goofily at her.

She giggled and blushed, "Joe your so silly"

I just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Nothing could ruin my day.

"Can I have my book back now?" Penny asked sheepishly, ...ruining my moment.

"Oh this?" I asked dumbly, as I waved her book in the air.

"Please" She asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"Come get it" I simply said holding it in front of her.

When she reached out to grab it I pulled it away.

"Joe" She said sternly, "Give it back"

"here" I held it out again, but kept pulling it back.

"Joe! Stop it!!" She said reaching, and I just leaned back so my arm was out of her reach.

Her torso was leaning against mine now, "Joseph Jonas! Give me my book"

Penny got up on her knees reaching over me. I laughed, cause she still couldn't reach.

"Joe seriously, stop being a jerk" She whined sitting back down in defeat.

"Okay okay! Sorry" I said putting the book in front of me.

Penny reached out, and again a pulled away. I was having fun.

She just gave me this mean glare and huffed.

I smiled happily, knowing I was winning what ever we were doing.

About a minute later, Penny had this small grin spreading across her face.

"What are you up to?" I asked smiling back.

"Oh nothing" She spoke against my lips.

"Really?" I asked, my breathing catching up with my heart rate, as I felt her hand move up my knee.

She nodded with the grin still on her lips, I couldn't help myself again I dropped the book into my lap and went to kiss her. Pen took the opportunity to quickly retrieve the book and move way from me, causing me to fall face first into the couch. All I did was grunt and stay like that.

"Do you like teasing me?" I asked moving my face away from the couch to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" She smiled her eyes glued to the book.

"How can that honestly be more interesting then me?!" I sighed moving closer to her again.

"It's not more interesting" Penny said.

"Then why do you want to read it right now...this very moment" I asked looking at her and bouncing in my seat. She was still glued to the stupid book.

'Reminder: Burn book later' I smiled at the thought.

"I'm just not in the rush to make out with you Joe!" Penny smirked, slowly looking up at me.

That's it I thought, again I took the book and threw it somewhere, little did I know it went into the hall creating a loud thud, and grabbed Penny's face and pulled it to mine. She smiled against my lips kissing back, her hands playing with my hair. This was a perfect moment, just like all the others...well it was until...

"Ahem..." I heard someone cough. We pulled apart slowly, looking over to the cough. There was my brother Kevin standing in the door way holding Penny's book. 'Great' I thought, frowning.

"I believe this is your's" Kevin said awkwardly.

"Uh,...thanks" She said taking the book from him, "I'm going to go up to the front" She smiled weakly at me then left.

She just left me alone to deal with this, when it was her idea in the first place. What is up with that!?

"So you two are finally together?" Kevin smiled.

'Phew' I sighed, I thought he was going to yell or something.

"I guess so" I spoke quietly, to be honest I couldn't say we were. Since I couldn't tell anyone about us. Us finally being together didn't exist and it wouldn't for awhile.

**Back to Present**.

"Tough man" was all John said, Oh boy I wasn't even done with the whole story.

I brought my hand up to my face rubbing it like there was some left over lunch on it.

"How is she now?" John asked quietly.

He really wanted to get right to the most anticipated question, even in my own mind.

I sighed deeply, thinking back amongst all wonderful yet bitter past memories.

"I'm Sorry but we're out of time...do you think you can come back tomorrow, and finish the story?" John asked as the camera man walked away from the camera.

"Uh...I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Kevin frowned.

John looked at me.

"Sure.." I said slowly, looking from Nick to Kevin.

"Stupid" I heard Nick mutter.

"Great!" John smiled, "Till tomorrow?!"

"Yup" I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Thanks" Kevin smiled.

Nick shook John's hand and said his goodbyes.

We all got back into the limo.

"Joe what on earth were you thinking?!" Kevin yelled as the door shut.

I was thinking that myself, he didn't need to yell at me.

I sighed loudly, ignoring him and just sitting there thinking about her, and how she just made me so happy.

I wanted her back... so badly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Terrific Readers!**

**Longer?! Yup...So this was a fun yet sad chapter to write! I hope you liked it! And that it's not too confusing. Anyways, as allways Review, and you'll get a new chapter. For right now though...It may be awhile, I'm still thinking on what exactly I want to go down(I'll write as fast and soon as I can, if I get good reviews I'll be sure to update soon!). Got Ideas?! Feel free to tell me. I love to read your comments! So Review,Review, Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-AA**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**So Yeah,**

**It's going to take me awhile to update and everything.**

**I've been superr busy with school and all the annoying stuff.**

**I'm trying hard to write as fast as I can . **

**So I can get you wonderful people something to read!**

**Another thing though, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, and most of you are confused.**

**(I want to thank those who did review!)**

**Those who are confused:**

The last Update was Joe's point of view for the first time.

Penny is the main narrator, telling her story.

Joe comes in to show that what has happened in the beginning is the past.

**For those who ask if she's died or really going to die:**

You'll just have to wait and read to find out...Trust me I'll make it obvious when I want you to know for sure!

**Okay, If you're still confused...Just Pm me and ask!**

**:D Thanks for reading, and I hope I can get you readers an Update soon!**

**-AA**

**P.s. Just wanted to give you a little idea of where I am. Sorry for the wait. **

**(Disclaimer:I don't own Jonas Brothers, But this plot and theme I do own!)**


	13. How My Heart Behaves

**Hey There Patience Readers!**

**Okay, I am _Soooooooooooooooooo_ Sorry for the long wait! This past week I have had exams and was in a car accident. I hope that you will enjoy this update! And I will try and update soon. Remember Reviews get_ quicker updates_!**

**Thank you for _waiting _and reading! You guys are truly awesome!**

**-AA**

**

* * *

How My Heart Behaves**.

**Past.**

(Back to Penny's POV)

"I'm freezing!"Mary gasped as we stood out side waiting in line to get food. Stupid Mary wanted to spend some quality time with me instead of being inside with the boys during their sound check.

"Hey you wanted to do this" I laughed at her red nose.

"And I'm glad aren't you!?" Mary smiled, "Just think about it, with me and Kevin and this new girl Tessy, we might not get to hangout for awhile."

"And I should be sad about this ?" I smiled slyly.

"You're not funny...especially it being cold. It just makes you a jerk." Mary spat.

"Here's your food" This fat old guy smiled.

"Thank you!" I said raising my hands up in the air. I was getting some weird stares.

"Stop it you look like a freak" Mary said sitting on a bench.

"At least I didn't just sit on a wet paint bench" I said bursting out laughing.

"NO!" Mary squealed. "I just got these pants!"

"Ah I didn't like them anyways." I chuckled.

Mary just sent me a death glare, "lets go back..."

If you were wondering, ever since me and Joe happened, I realized a was a lot happier. It was super weird. I was excited to always see him, even though I had to hide it. He just made me feel incredible. I hated the fact that one day I'd have to leave that.

"Mary we'll fined time I promise." I said wrapping her in a hug and not letting go after realizing this was a lot warmer, I didn't care if it looked odd.

"Uh Pen...please let go" Mary whispered.

We were waiting for a bus..come on it the middle of December..people should understand two hugging girls at a bus stop. Especially with one looking like a dead zombie.

"But it's warmer like this" I whined.

"I don't like the way some men are looking at us. Let go!" Mary snapped.

It's true we were in New York.

I let go and the bus soon showed up a little after.

* * *

"Dance with me?" Joe whispered in my ear. 

It was late at night. Maybe around 4 a.m.

After their concert, and Friday movie night.

Everyone was asleep on top of each other. Me and Joe were the only ones still awake.

"There's no music" I whispered.

"No need for that" Joe smiled, as he stepped over a sleeping Nick.

"Come on!" He held out his hand for me to take.

I took it having him pull me up.

He pulled me close in a tight embrace and started to move our bodies, humming lightly in my ear.

He was perfect.

"Joe" I said unsure if I should say what I was planning to next.

"Yea?" Joe pulled away to look me in the eyes.

I had to tell him. Who knew when I could if I didn't now, "I...I..um..I love you" I choked out.

That was a lot harder then I thought.

Joe's eyes brightened at each word. He pulled me close to him again, and whispered, "I will always love you"

He just had to say something better then me.

Life seemed perfect...who knew 5 hours could ruin everything?

* * *

**Next Day.**

10:23 a.m.

"Penny hurry up!" Squealed Nick, we were going to go and picking up Tessy. And after wards we were going to celebrate a very belated birthday of mine.

"I'm trying!" I yelled pulling on a pair of red skinny jeans. "If someone would have woken my up earlier we wouldn't have this problem.

"Don't stay up late next time" Nick yelled back, "You know it's not easy trying to wake you up."

"Yeah yeah...lets go" I said walking past him with car keys to the rental car.

"Finally!" Nick ran out to the car.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here now!" Nick smiled looking back at Tessy, she just blushed in return. 

How cute!

"Thanks I'm glad I'm here too! So, Penny tell me what's been up, Nick here doesn't tell me anything." Tessy smiled big.

"I do, you just find my life more interesting then anybody else." Nick winked.

"Oh please Nick you and I both know she came for me" I laughed.

"Mmhm! Eh Pen, what you doin' tonight?!" Tessy laughed as well.

"Stop it, that just too weird for me." Nick shuddered.

This just made me and Tessy laugh more.

* * *

**Back on the bus.**

"Stop it Nick" I yelled for like what seemed like the millionth time.

"But it's so much fun!" Nick whined.

"She said stop" Kevin sighed.

When I was gone with Nick getting Tessy, the rest of the guys had been decorating the bus for my 'party' I guess.

"One more time?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"No!" Everyone yelled this time.

He had one of the birthday whistle things and wouldn't stop using it.

"Sorry!" Nick mumbled.

"So...Thanks for the belated party!" I smiled as I leaned back on the floor.

"No problem" Joe smiled laying down next to me, "It was a lot of work...but I am a genius!"

"Hey! We helped too!" Mary barked.

"And you did a wonderful job" Kevin winked.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that" I laughed.

"What ev" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well this cake will last us the rest of the tour...unless Joe gets stupid here" Nick laughed to himself.

Everyone stared at him oddly, and Joe just shoved some cake in his face.

"Like that?" I asked.

Then Everyone started laughing.

"You think its funny?" Joe asked looking at me. I nodded with a grin. Next thing I knew I had cake in my hair and on my face.

* * *

**An hour later**. 

"Am I clean" I asked to anyone who was listening. We were all cleaning ourselves of cake.

Joe turned to me looking at my face, then to my lips and back up to my eyes. 'Don't do anything stupid' I thought.

"You go some right..." Joe said reaching up with his thumb and wiping my chin, "...Here" Our faces were close, and I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Before I knew it, the gap between our lips closed. Only seconds later, the faint gasps from other mouths pulled me back to reality. I pulled away slowly.

"Oops" Joe whispered.

* * *

**A few moments later**. 

"I don't think this is such a good idea" Mary sighed. She had been pacing back and forth for a while.

"Will you please sit down, you're make me nervous" Kevin laughed lightly.

She just gave him a glare meaning 'Leave me alone'

"Why aren't you as freaked as I am?" Mary questioned Kevin.

Uh-oh.

Kevin eyes shifted nervously to me and Joe.

"You knew!" Mary yelled.

"Well I...It's just...They asked me not to say anything.." Kevin stuttered. It didn't cross his mind, that it was so bad to keep this from her.

"I can't believe you kept this from me, even when I told I thought something was going on between them..." Mary semi-yelled with disappointed eyes.

"Mary I'm sorry..it's just..ug! I wasn't thinking" Kevin stood up walking over to Mary.

"Please" Mary said backing away, "I need sometime to think.."

"What?! About us...we're going to be over because of this!?...I will NOT have it!" Kevin said angrily.

"No Kevin, about them" Mary pointed to us in distaste. I just looked down at my lap. 'Why did we have to be thought about...It was our choice..' I thought to myself as I let out a heavy breath. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder squeezing me. I looked up to see Joe smiling down at me. Only he could make me not care anymore, or feel like there was hope. "Oh" Kevin looked down embarrassed , "I'll leave you alone then..." He walked back over sitting down next to Nick and Tessy.

"What now?" Tessy asked with a small smile.

"We wait I guess." Nick frowned, "She does know we have a concert in about 2 hours."

"It wont take her that long to think...right Penny?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know.." I mumbled.

"Well I'm not waiting around to hear whether or not she thinks I'm good enough or not for Penny." Joe finally spoke, standing up and holding out his hand for me.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"We'll be back" Joe smiled as he pulled me up and out of the bus with him.

* * *

We had been walking around the parking lot for about 15 minutes now, not saying anything. Just holding hands and walking in the cold. Together. 

"Joe?" I whispered, not wanting to break this comfortable silence between us.

"Yeah?" He stopped, turning towards me.

"What if she disagrees...wow that sounds so stupid..she has no control" I said mostly talking to myself. Joe laughed at the expression on my face.

"She's just shocked no one told her...don't worry." Joe smiled pulling me into a hug, kissing my head.

"Still...what if?" I asked slightly muffled by his chest.

"Who cares, She couldn't keep me away from you. Not even the mountains could or...or..Um I'm drawing a blank.."Joe said hitting his head with his hand. Way to ruin the moment. "All I'm trying to say is I can't help the way my heart behaves. No matter what the deal is..my heart it beats for you and only you. Nothing can stop that." Joe whispered in my ear. Every word sending a shutter down my spine. We just held each other for another moment.

"Unless someone kills me or I die.." Joe said finally ruining the moment again.

I pulled away laughing, seeing my breath come out, I hit his chest lightly.

"You know you can be so sweet sometimes, and then a total stupid head." I smiled.

"Well at least I don't use the word stupid head!" Joe laughed at me.

I couldn't help but laugh to. "Well no matter what Joe I will always be your's" I whispered. Looking into his eyes the whole time. It was true. I had finally let my guard down and let someone in.

Lets just hope it wasn't the wrong choice to do so.


	14. Heaven Help Us Part A

**Happy Holidays Readers!**

**This is a gift from me to you wonderful readers! I felt that I should post this anyways, even though reviews have been short. I hope everyone is having a Great Holiday! This chapter at the beginning was super long, so long that I needed to put into two parts, if I had left it long, I think I would have confused you guys. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and Review, Review, Review. That would be a wonderful gift to receive. :D lol.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-AA**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Help Us. (Part A)**

(Mary's POV)

As much as I knew about Joe some what liking Penny in the beginning, I just didn't see it working out. I don't know. I just couldn't get this one thought out of my head, 'One of them is going to mess up'.

It had been about 30 minutes since I found out and was thinking about them, I felt stupid saying I needed time. It's not like they were going to listen to me. Penny should at least hear me out. UG! And Kevin, I had asked him last night if he knew of anything going on between them... Boys!

"Mary?" I heard Kevin's sweet voice speak.

"Yes?" I turned from my bunk and looked up at him.

"I really am sorry for not saying anything" He knelt down beside me.

"It's okay. Honestly I was just shocked." I laughed, "and they are obvious."

"True" Kevin smirked, and leaned down placing a soft kiss against my lips.

"Can I ask you something?" I said lacing my fingers with his.

"Of course."

"Do you really feel okay with them..being..all..like 'in love'" I said looking up at him.

He looked down at our hands in thought, "At first, I was unsure." He stopped , taking another pause, "But the way Pen has been acting lately, I think it was for the better" He had a good point, she had been eating more, at least when she was around Joe or when he told her to. She was a lot happier too around him. Maybe it was for the better but that stupid feeling always came back.

"Don't you agree?" Kevin asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah...but I'm afraid." I said unsure of wanting to talk about this yet.

"Of what?" Kevin asked confused.

"I don't want to see Pen get hurt." I said looking down taking a deep breath.

"How do you know Joe wont be the one to get hurt!" Kevin barked letting go of my hand.

"What?" I asked, why was he getting upset. I wasn't meaning Joe would be the only one to hurt someone, "If you would have let me finished I would have said, Or Joe...but no you just always have to assume something, like thinking I was going to break up with you over them!" I spat back.

"Well I...what ever I'm going back up front!" Kevin said turning around.

"Yeah well Joe probably will be the one to ruin everything! The stupid jerk he is. He'll ruin anything good!" I said rather rudely. I covered my mouth quickly with my eyes shut tightly wishing anything to take back what I had said.

"Excuse me?" Kevin turned around.

"Uh...I... didn't m-mean to." I stubbled out.

"How dare you judge my brother like that" Kevin whispered harshly.

Why am I so stupid, "Look Kevin I didn't-"

"No!" Kevin yelled, "Penny has as much chance of ruining it with Joe to."

I opened my mouth to say something back but I decided not to get yelled at again.

"You know Mary, you can't just go around saying things like that, even if you are mad at me." Kevin sighed. "At least say something stupid about me"

"Kevin I'm sorry. But seriously...Penny wouldn't be the one to ruin it..." I whispered. Me and my big mouth.

"Mary!"

"I'm sorry I'll stop." I said looking down.

"Thank you...and maybe you right...maybe" Kevin smiled pulling me into a hug.

'Kevin is so great! So kind and forgiving, sometimes I don't think I deserve him.' I thought as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" I said into his shoulder.

"Me too" He whispered back.

"Come on lets go up front with Nick and Tessy. I think they're playing Halo." Kevin said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Where are the two love birds." I asked.

"Outside" Kevin said simply.

We sat down on the couch together watching Nick beat Tessy badly.

"Hey I never said I was any good!" Tessy laughed as she died once more.

"Kevin Please play me! This is too easy" Nick smiled.

"Hey! You know what I want a rematch!" Tessy frowned.

"Why? It's not like you'll improve 10 minutes of playing and dying." Nick laughed along with Kevin.

"If you're confidant that I'll lose lets bet then." Tessy smiled.

"Okay." Nick agreed trying to hold back more laughter.

"If I win" Tessy smirked. " You have to...dress like a girl on stage tonight"

I started to laugh, along with Kevin...he pretty much will laugh at anything.

"Fine, and If I win. You have to kiss me" Nick said confidently.

'Ooh' Was what come from me and Kevin.

"Deal" both Nick and Tessy said shaking on it.

* * *

**30 Minutes later.**

"How?" Was all Nick could say at the moment.

"Nick dear...It's called being hustled." I laughed.

"So What will my sister wear tonight" Kevin laughed.

"Shut up!" Nick said sending him a death glare.

* * *

**Later that night.**

"So how did this happen again?" Joe asked in disbelief that his brother was wearing a dress.

"I don't want to talk about it" Nick mumbled.

"Well at least you look like a pretty...girl?" Penny smiled.

"Yeah..." Joe said awkwardly.

"Uh, Why don't we leave Nicole...I mean Nicholas alone now" Penny smiled walking to the warm up room with a smiling Joe right behind her.

"It's your own fault." I laughed at his now red face.

"Do I seriously have to go out there like this!?" Nick asked.

"I don't know I'm not the one who made the bet." I smiled, "But if you are going to change go somewhere else."

"What?! my brother is stripping for my girlfriend" Kevin said shocked, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I knew something was going on here."

"Oh no. You found out about our affair." I said monotonously.

"EW...no offense" Nick laughed.

"None taken... cause if you didn't say that I'd be a little worried." I laughed, now leaning back into Kevin.

"We should start getting ready" Kevin said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Alrighty." I smiled as I watch the two boys walk off, or more like boy and awkward girl walk off.

"Hey...where's everyone?" Tessy asked with a pretzel in hand.

"Why are you all ways eating?" I laughed.

"What I'm hungry leave me be!" Tessy frowned.

"Does Nick seriously have to go out there like that?" I asked as I pointed towards the door to the warm up room.

"No...But don't tell him that!" Tessy smirked.

"You're evil!" I laughed.

* * *

**In the warm up room.**

"What were you guys talking about out there?" Penny asked me as we walked in.

"That's a good question" Tessy smiled.

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down next Kevin, who was playing his guitar.

"Oh...?" Penny said confused.

"Dude, I can not take you seriously when you're wearing that" Joe laughed, "Go change!"

"Thank you! I will" Nick said leaving to change.

"Darn" Tessy hissed, hitting Joe in the arm.

"Ow!" Joe faked, grabbing his arm.

"Aw poor baby" Penny said sweetly, rubbing his arm.

"I know poor me...minus that baby part...cause I'm a Man!" Joe smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"HEY!" Joe yelled, "but you can still call me baby" Joe winked at Penny.

Penny just blushed as Joe pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Okay..Now that we know and all, doesn't mean you have to remind us." I said playfully covering my eyes.

"Better yet, pretend we don't know" Tessy smiled.

"Pfft" Joe spat pulling Penny closer to him.

* * *

**12: 45 a.m. on the bus.**

"Kevin you still awake?" I asked nudging him a little.

"What?" Kevin mumbled.

"So this whole um party coming up for the break thing..who's all going to be there?" I asked.

"A lot of people" Kevin groaned turning over on the couch.

"Like who?" I asked again, I knew I was annoying him, but I was curious.

"Mary, seriously?! Even Joe and Penny are asleep." Kevin whined.

"Fine...fine. Sorry" I said getting up.

"Where you going?" Kevin asked grabbing my arm.

"My bunk" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stay with me" Kevin demanded pulling me back to the couch.

I sighed, not fighting it, and after 5 minutes of finding a comfortable spot, in Kevin's arms I fell asleep.

* * *

**To get the next chapter, You have to review! I like Hearing from you and what you think. The next part, Part B, is longer then this I believe and lots of Drama, and different point of views. It's your choice if you want to me to update sooner.**

**(Thanks to those who have reviewed! Means a lot!)**

**Happy Holidays! **


	15. Heaven Help Us Part B

**Here You Go Readers!**

**I must say it took me awhile to write this chapter. So I hope you enjoy! Remember to review if you want more. Small warning of some mild language. Also a Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Jonas Brothers or know them. Everyone in the story is fictional except the Jonas Brothers, The Jonas Family and Miley Cyrus. Except they are fictional to this story.**

**Now Enjoy my drama filled chapter. I tried to make as Juicy as possible.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Happy New Year!**

**-AA**

* * *

**December 24**

The Party.

The_ Jonas's_ home.

"It's so Good to finally meet you young lady's! I've heard so much about you three!" Mrs. Jonas smiled giving Penny a hug, "and my main goal is to get some meat on those bones of yours." She laughed.

I like this lady already!

"Mom" Joe whispered.

"Come in Come in!" She said waving her arms and taking us in further of the warm house, "Frankie and your father will be here shortly. Frankie can't wait to meet all you beautiful girls"

Me, Penny and Tessy giggled.

"Boys! Make them feel at home." Mrs. Jonas snapped at the three lazy boys sitting on their couch, as we stood by the door.

"Oh yeah" Nick laughed, he patted the couch for Tessy to come sit down.

"She is not a dog" Kevin laughed.

Tessy look at me and Penny to see if it was okay to walk further into this house. We both shrugged.

"Hey Pen. I wanna show you my room" Joe smirked standing up.

"For right now, lets just stay downstairs okay boys?!" Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"Fine" Joe sighed, "well let me show you this wonderful couch then"

Joe walked over taking Penny's hand and dragging her to the couch.

"Such a nice couch Joe!" Penny whispered sarcastically.

"You guys this isn't a museum you can walk around and touch and sit, do what ever you like. Well not what ever. But you know" Kevin smiled.

"Of course we knew that" I laughed and walked over to Kevin.

"Now sit" Kevin laughed.

"She isn't a dog Kevin!" Nick mocked.

"Be quiet" Kevin yelled tossing a pillow his direction, Nick dodged it, hitting Penny.

"Hey watch where you throwing is things. We are innocent bystanders." Joe yelled tossing the pillow back a Kevin.

"Oh yeah innocent... 'Hey Pennypoo I wanna show my room! Cause I like wanna show you my Barny collection'" Nick mocked laughing.

"Oh you're asking for it" Joe hissed Picking up a pillow.

"Boys!" Mrs. Jonas yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom" all three said.

Us girls couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to go see if your mom wants any help." I smiled standing up and walking into the kitchen.

**5:32p.m.**

30 minutes till the party.

(Penny's POV)

"Penny come on" Joe whined.

Ever since Mr. Jonas and Frankie came home, some how Tessy and Nick were able to get away. Same with Mary and Kevin.

So that left me and Joe to watch Frankie, as everyone else got things set up.

Joe thought Frankie would be fine if we just left him in his room and went to Joe's for a little bit.

Honestly I like the little kid, doesn't hurt to spend sometime with him.

"Hah! She likes me better" Frankie smiled.

"Of course" I laughed.

"But there something I need to give you in my room" Joe said stressing the word room.

"Joe." I whispered. "Later"

"What ever" Joe stood up and left.

"What's his problem?" Frankie asked as he handed me another web kinz.

"Older boy stuff" I said like it was something nasty and Joe like.

"Oh well I'm better anyways." Frankie grinned.

**The Party begins.**

The place was packed, with people I didn't know some famous some probably old friends and neighbors.

Since Joe left me earlier, Frankie was kind enough to introduce me to some people and stay with me. I felt utterly stupid, depending on a 7 year old.

"Hey look I found Nick...He's talking to Miley.." Frankie said tugging my arm and pointing in a direction towards them.

"Oh lets go then" I looked down at him.

"Eh, they're boring..." Frankie said.

I laughed at the little boy.

"Hey Frankie!" Some older boy asked. "Who's your lady friend?" He smiled at me.

EW no thank you, "Hi I'm Penny" I said reaching out and shaking his hand.

"The names James" He smiled.

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Of course" He blushed.

"Yeah James or Joe's going to beat you up!" Frankie glared at him.

"Why..are you two dating?" James asked.

"Ye-"

"No...Just good friends.." I fake smiled, "Oh look at the time.. Better go find Mrs. Jonas" I said waving and pushing Frankie in some random direction.

"Why did you lie?" Frankie frowned at me, "I was starting to like you, plus James is a poop pants"

"I wasn't lying cause I liked that weirdo, It's just me and Joe aren't telling anyone about us...you know we're a private/secret relationship" I said looking at him to see if he understood.

"Oh like Nick and Miley." He smiled.

Excuse me? "Nick and Miley?" I asked, what about Tessy.

"Yup" Frankie smiled, "Oh Mom!" Frankie ran off as he saw his mom walk by.

'Oh no' was all I could think of.

(Joe's POV)

How could she choose my little brother over me. She's known me longer...ug! I'm just being silly. I wonder where she is anyways. The house was packed and I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Tessy you seen Penny?" I asked the red head.

"Nope, have you seen Nick?" Tessy asked as well.

"Nope, lets look together!" I smiled, like I was some genius.

After walking around for 15 minutes, I spotted her. She was following my little brother around.

"Idiot" I said hitting my head.

"Excuse me?" Tessy asked looking at me weird.

"I uh...was referring to myself...I left Penny with my brother so that explains not finding her." I laughed to myself.

"Oh ...well since you found her I'm off" she smiled.

"You don't want help finding Nick?" I asked.

"No go make up for leaving her with a 7 year old" She yelled walking off.

I was making my way over to Penny, when I say James walk up to them. This is not good news.

I couldn't really hear any talking, but there was a sure lot of smiling and laughing...and holding hands... I did not like this one bit. After the flirting ended, She pushed Frankie in to another room, and James ,sadly, made his way over to me.

"Hey Joe" To late...he saw me.

"Hey...James" I said turning around.

"Nice friends you've made!" James grinned.

"Oh really?" I asked..maybe he'll tell me what happened, like 'Penny was a total bitch to me'.

"Yeah..That Penny...Man...I can tell she wants me" James laughed walking off.

'What' My mouth hung open.

"Trying to create a fly's nest?" Mary asked closing my mouth for me.

"No" I snapped.

"I just closed your mouth sorry" Mary said throwing her hand up in surrender.

"I'm sorry... It's just Penny is and he was...and they..but I..uh" I stuttered out sighing at the end. Walking away from Mary, outside.

7:45p.m.

(Penny's POV)

Okay now I don't even have a 7 year old to help me.

"Hey Joe!" I heard someone familiar yell.

Finally! I ran back out in to the room I met James in. As I ran in I saw James leaving Joe, a very shocked looking Joe.

Weird...huh?

Oh! I found Mary to! Just in case Joe wants to leave me again. I laughed as I saw Mary trying to be funny with Joe but he just seem annoyed, pissed off and mad. And with a huff he walked off.

"But She was looking for you and this annoying guy...ug you're not even listening." Mary mumbled.

"Hey Mary? What's wrong with Joe" I asked, making her jump.

"Jeez you scared me" She laughed with her hand over her heart.

"I don't know. Something about you and then a him, but not Joe...and then he said himself..meaning himself this time..wait I'm lost" Mary said with a scrunched up face.

"Now don't hurt yourself" I laughed. I'm guessing that I should find him myself.

"Where you going?" Mary called after me.

"To find Joe...you can come" I laughed as she still followed.

"You didn't have to tell me" She laughed.

She continued to laugh at herself. The only thing finally stopping her was running to me.

"Why did we stop" She asked as 'Ooh' followed it.

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. "Hey Pen, lets get something to drink" Mary said grabbing my arms.

It's like as if it were his own name. His lips peeled away from the random girl I had not meet, fortunately, and our eyes connected.

I wasn't sure, but as I was being pulled away I swear before I heard him call my name there was a small smile forming on his lips, lips I once was glad to kiss.

"I'm not thirsty" I said holding in everything.

"Well..um how about eating something..." Mary smiled grimly.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I just want to go home" I said a single tear falling from its place. My hand flew up quickly wiping it away.

"Pen please.." Mary spoke softly.

Then out of no where Kevin came running in.

"Penny. Hey. Um" Kevin said out of breath and the loss of words.

"Don't worry Kevin you don't have to say anything" I said taking in a shaky breath.

"But. Uh. Mary?" Kevin asked looking at her as she shook her head.

"Hey Kevin?" I asked. Not looking at him or anything particular.

"Yeah?" Kevin replied.

"I'll be f-"

"Penny!...Dude I just want to talk to her!" I heard Joe yell.

"Give the girl a break"I heard Nick snap back.

"PENNY! Come out here please" He yelled again.

"Excuse me" Kevin said clearing his throat and leaving.

"Why?" I whispered to Mary. She just frowned looking down.

**Outside.**

(Kevin's POV)

"Joe I'm sorry, But not right now." I said pushing him away from Nick.

"Don't touch me!" Joe yelled shoving me into the grass.

"Dude you freaking caused this. What gives you the right to see her." Nick yelled.

Joe stopped trying to get in.

"He's right" I added.

"I just want to see her" Joe whispered.

I stood up from the grass walking over to him, "and right now is not the time"

"Boys!" Mr. Jonas yelled. I was wondering when he was going to come, "What is going on?"

"Sorry dad, just a misunderstanding that's all" I tried smiling.

"Well explain this misunderstanding upstairs in my office. All three of you" Mr. Jonas said angrily as he pointed to the house.

**The Jonas's Car.**

(Mary's POV)

"Mrs. Jonas, I'm sorry for all the trouble" Penny said quietly.

"Oh, no problem at all. I thought I had raised my sons not to do silly stuff like that. But dear, he does speak fondly of you. What he did, there had to be some small stupid reason, hear him out when he talks to you." She smiled.

Did I mention I really like this lady.

All Penny did was nodded and smile. Penny wasn't really one to listen, when she's angry.

"Well Call me in the morning it is Christmas! and I'll come get you and I'll make my special chocolate chip pancakes, there is no way I'm letting you eat the hotels food. Then we'll open presents." She smiled once more.

"Sleep well Girls" She said giving us each a hug.

"Thank you" I smiled as I returned the hug.

"Oh, girls are you sure you want to stay here, I can lock the boys in the attic."

"It's better this way, I think" Tessy smiled.

"But when we come over for pancakes, that sounds good" I laughed.

"Deal" She smiled once more, getting back into the car, she gave us a wave and drove off.

After getting settled and everything, Penny locked herself up in the bathroom.

"I think she's crying" Tessy whispered.

"Heaven help us" I muttered under my breath.

That stupid feeling. I'd give my life for it to have been true.


	16. Mistakes Never Looked Good With Handsome

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anyone that is real, in real life...duh! Everyone is Fictional to this story. Nothing is real whatsoever!**

**So Here it is. You get Joe's side of it. I hope you enjoy! This one is long as well, but I didn't think I needed to split it up. So don't Get Confused! Okay so Enjoy and Review!!Or no update!! **

**School will be starting soon for me so lucky you I already have the next chapter written, but then again unlucky you because I will not update until I've reached about 85-90 reviews. I seriously want to know what you guys think. So review if you want more!**

**Again Enjoy!**

**-AA**

**

* * *

**

**Mistakes Never Looked Good With Handsome.**

**The Party.**

**7:48p.m.**

(_Joe's POV_)

"But She was looking for-" was all I heard from Mary as I walked outside and joined some of my friends outside.

"Hey" My old bud Matt said.

I high-fived him, "Hey man!"

"Dude! Check her out." Matt smiled and pointed to a petite blond talking to James.

As I so called 'Checked her out' I didn't say anything. As much as it shocked me that Penny could like James, no other girl had anything on her. Not even the nice looking blond.

"Her name is Sandy, she only lives 5 houses down" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"...Sweet?!" I yelled a little bit to fake and loudly, everyone was looking at me. As I looked nervously around me at the staring eyes, I made eye contact with Sandy. She smiled her best smile and waltzed over here with in like .032 nanoseconds.

So I stood to greet the girl. I'd at least could be nice.

"Hi" She said seductively in my ear.

"Hey" I smiled weakly.

"I'm Sandy" She grinned.

"I..k-know" I stuttered as I felt her hand slide up my side, "Um please don't do that" I gulped removing her arm.

She gave this puppy dog face, "I'm sorry, do I make you nervous?"

"No it's just I don't think I appreciate you touching me like that" I said coldly.

I'm guessing she was shock by my turn down, with the look she gave me.

"Come on man have your fun" Matt came up behind me. "Hey Sandy"

"Hey Matt" She winked.

"You go back on tour in like two days...what's the problem?" Matt whispered.

I just laughed at what he said and smiled at Sandy.

Keeping me and Penny a secret was stupid. If I rejected Sandy they'd probably say I'm gay.

"So you wanna go somewhere else?" She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Not really" I said trying to peel her hands off me.

Sandy Sighed rolling her eyes at me then looking behind me. She gave a small nod and then look at me.

Before I could look behind or even look around I was push into Sandy, locking lips with her.

Whoa there!

I tried first to pull away. She defiantly was really strong for being small. 'But she wasn't a very good kisser. Penny defiantly was way better..and Why am I thinking this.' I thought shaking my head. This girl need to get off me.

"Hey Pen, Lets get something to drink" I heard Mary's voice.

Crap! I quickly and finally pulled away, looking up to see Penny with this blank expression.

'Now she see's how I feel' I thought a small smile playing on my lips, ' No you idiot she never kissed James!' I quickly corrected myself, "Penny!" I yelled at her. I quickly started ran after Penny, pushing away from a very sticky Sandy, but was soon stopped by Nick.

"Nick you might want to move" I laughed.

"Haha..." Nick smiled relaxing a bit, as I made my way to move around him, "Yeah I don't think so" he said blocking me.

"Nick I have to-"

"Dude everyone saw the whole thing." Nick frowned, " How can you do that to Penny" he shook his head.

"It's not what it looked like" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, defiantly...she magically made you lean down and kiss her." Nick rolled his eyes. He had no idea. "Dude she's dying"

"Shh, I told you that in secrecy ." I said in a hushed tone.

"She...dying?" Kevin asked.

"Fantastic" I sighed, "Kevin wait!" I yelled after him as he took off in the direction Penny was.

"Please Nick?" I asked.

"Sorry"

"Penny!...Dude I just want to talk to her!" I yelled.

"Give the girl a break" Nick snap back.

"PENNY! Come out here please" I yelled once more. I was getting ready to yell again when Kevin walked out.

* * *

**Upstairs in the office.**

"Someone want to explain why Joe is acting like a drunk?" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"Someone spiked his drink?" Nick smiled.

"Not now." Mr. Jonas frowned.

"Sorry dad."

"Dad it's all my fault" I spoke up, "Kevin and Nick shouldn't be punished."

"Oh really now? What to elaborate more for me?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"I ...uh... don't really want to say much detail...but I kind was caught doing something stupid and probably lost Penny...and acted stupid about it." I said sounding completely ridiculous to myself.

"Uh Huh" was all he said after that.

* * *

"Mom I just need to say I'm sorry" I pleaded as she got her purse ready to take the girls to a hotel, "Please" 

"I'm sorry son...but you do something stupid you're going to get stupid back." My mom said sweetly,"Now I want you in your room right now mister"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" I asked.

"No! That's for you to do!" She laughed, "Now go to bed, don't worry. Tomorrow will be a new day for better things" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek goodnight,"I'll be back soon Dear" She called out to my father.

"Night mom" I sighed as I walked upstairs to my room.

I wasn't going to bed, I was going to figure out how to get Penny to understand that I didn't do it on purpose.

* * *

**December 25th 2007**

**6:46 a.m.**

"_So you forgive me?" I asked lifting up Penny's chin._ _I had just explained the whole situation to her about yesterday. And everything seemed to be going smoothly._

"_Of course" She smiled seductively at me. That smile that made me melt. I started to lean in, "Joe?" Penny stopped me._

"_What?" smirked leaning again._

"_Joe!" She spoke again, but giggling this time. A giggle that made my stomach fill with butterflies._

"_Just let me kiss you" I whispered leaning in for the third time. Penny just shook her head and pulled away with a smirk on her face. "Why not?" I asked frowning. She simply spoke my name again softly in my ear. She seriously needed to stop. ..._

I woke up startled to see my brother Kevin standing over me.

"Having a good dream?" Kevin laughed.

"Get out!" I yelled pointing to the door and pulling a pillow over myself.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS GET UP!" Kevin laughed as he ran out.

I quickly sat up I had completely forgot that today was Christmas. I ran downstairs as fast as I could without falling.

"Finally" Nick laughed awkwardly as I jumped that last five steps.

Looking up to see my wonderful family..and maybe that one other person that I only really wanted to see.

She wasn't there though. I looked around my family searching just in case she wasn't like hiding.

"Joe she's not here, they haven't called." My mother smiled.

"Who's not here" I quickly took a seat on the floor next to Frank the Tank.

I smiled at him as he frowned back.

"What's your problem" I sighed.

"I want to see Penny" Frank mumbled.

"You and me both" I sighed again.

"Yeah, it's your fault" Frankie spat. Great now my little brother can remind that I can sometimes be a moron.

I just tried to ignore it and looked at my father, "So can we open them now?"

"I guess so" My father yawned.

"Give them five more minutes to call" My mom nodded.

"Honey..they probably don't want to be awake right now." My father said back.

"Oh but they need to be in a loving home not some hotel alone" My mother said all motherly like.

"Honey please...this is our loving family time. Afterwords at a reasonable hour they'll call" My father sighed.

"Fine, Frankie you first"

* * *

**11:00 a.m.**

(_Tessy's POV_)

"Penny please come out ...I really have to pee!" I yelled at the plain white door. I have had to go to the restroom since ten thirty! "Seriously" I whined, "I will break down this door!"

"I'd like to see you try" Mary laughed.

"You know you could try and help!" I sighed sitting down and bouncing my legs, "Plea-"

"Alright!" Penny snapped as the door opened, and this very skinny, pale, puffy eyed girl that was once so gorgeous looking, walked out. She was still beautiful...but she looked sick. I frowned and got up running into the bathroom.

"Thank you" I smiled shutting the door.

**11:30 a.m.**

"So we gonna call them?" I smiled, I really wanted some pancakes, oh and to see Nick of course!

"Nope" Penny sighed.

"Okay not fair!" I retaliated, just cause her and Joe were not working out so well didn't mean she had to punish my stomach.

"We'll call soon" Mary replied not looking up from a book Penny bought her.

This morning was the smallest and weirdest Christmas ever! We each had one gift for each other but Penny didn't come out though, so it was just between me and Mary. Talk about awkward!

"Mary" Penny whispered, "I don't want to go"

"Hey! I do" I whispered to Penny.

"Oh yeah?" Penny asked looking at me.

"Hey It's not my fault that me and Mary got the good Jonas brothers!" I smiled.

"Yeah, cause Nick secretly dating Miley while leading you on is a good Jonas brother" Penny smiled back.

What is she talking about?!

"What do you meaning Nick and Miley?" Mary asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah!" I added.

"Last night when I was telling Frankie that me and Joe were a secret he asked me; "Like Nick and Miley?" Penny said silently.

"You're lying" was all I could say back... how could Nick do that to me.

"I'm sorry Tessy ...I didn't meant to..uh" Penny stuttered.

"It's okay...you had to tell me somehow." I smiled weakly.

**1:04 p.m.**

"Okay...I'm going to call now" Mary yelled to me and Penny who had been talking in the bathroom for awhile.

"No!" both Penny and I yelled.

"I'm going to call no matter what It's your choice whether to be dragged or walk out your self." Mary yelled back.

Penny sighed standing up and walking over to the door.

"Wait" I said grabbing her arm, "I don't know what to do"

"Neither do I" Penny frowned, I knew she was talking about her and Joe's problem, and then she walked out.

I came out a minute later.

"Don't worry Tess we're here for you." Mary smiled.

"Yeah, I'll need someone to talk to anyways" Penny smirked.

I'm glad I met these girls, they're truly amazing.

**

* * *

****1:36 p.m.**

(_Penny's POV_)

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Jonas" Mary smiled as we walked to the front door.

"Oh you're welcome dear" Mrs. Jonas smiled, "But please call me Denise"

Tessy giggled as she walked next to me, Mary just nodded.

"Okay the boys are out with Frankie and their father doing some music stuff. My Idea thank you." Mrs. Jonas winked, "So you will get the first batch and eat as much as you like."

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to send them all away" Mary laughed.

"They needed to go out anyways ..It was just my idea to do it early." Mrs. Jonas smiled.

* * *

"These are fantastic" Tessy smiled stuffing her face with more pancakes. 

It was now two twenty five in the afternoon, I had about ten pancakes, they were that good, and Mary had ten too, but Tessy..., I stopped counting after twenty five.

"Did you have a good sleep" Mrs. Jonas asked giving Tessy more pancakes, Tessy nodded.

"Mrs. Jo- I mean Denise" Mary laughed, "Did the boys get any?"

"No I said they could have some when the got home" She smiled.

"Oh, then Tessy stop eating" Mary said hitting her on the back causing her to cough, "oops, sorry"

"Owe" Tessy gulped.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Then we all heard a car door shut and a little voice screaming, "PANCAKES"

"Frankie" we all laughed.

"Oh good they're home" Mrs. Jonas smiled even bigger.

This woman was so nice and loving.

**The door opened**.

"Penny!!!" Frankie yelled running to me.

"Hey" I laughed picking him up and hugging him. As I was doing this I felt someone staring at me. I already knew who it was.

"Frankie leave her alone, and boys come in and sit" Mrs. Jonas smiled giving Mr. Jonas a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mary" Kevin smiled pulling Mary into a hug as well, but giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. The locked hands and sat down together.

As I put Frankie down Nick smiled at Tessy, but she just looked down at her food. A look of loss of appetite came over her face.

Nick sat down confused as his mom gave him some pancakes.

"Penny dear, do you mind getting the orange juice out and pouring the boys some" Mrs. Jonas asked since I was the only one standing.

"Of course I don't mind" I smiled walking over the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. I walked over to Nick first taking his glass then pouring him some.

"Thank you" he smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Welcome" I smiled back.

"Can I have more to Penny" Mary asked me as I was pouring Kevin some.

"No" I laughed as I poured her some.

"Thanks" Both Mary and Kevin smiled.

"Me Next!" Frankie yelled next to me.

I just laughed at him as I poured him some to.

"I don't want any thank you" Mr. Jonas smiled taking coffee from his wife. I just nodded my head moving to the next cup.

I avoided any eye contact with him. Just taking the glass and pouring him some orange juice.

"Thank you" Joe whispered, reaching for the cup our hands touch. I could tell he was looking at me the whole time, keeping his hand over mine.

"You're welcome" I mumbled, pulling my hand away and putting the juice back and sitting down next to Frankie.

"Christmas was amazing" he smiled.

"Really what did you get?" I asked him.

"Lots of stuff!" Frankie smiled, eating more pancakes, "When I'm down I'll show you!"

"I'd like that" I smiled looking up for the first time. I made eye contact with him. He just stared at me sadly. I thought he was happy with what he did. I quickly looked away trying to just ignore him and be happy.

Which wasn't working well.

* * *

**Frankie's Room**

"I got this one too" Frankie said handing me another web kinz.

"I like this one too" I smiled handing it back. He took it happily hugging it.

"Joe got it for me" He said smiling which soon turned to frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shouldn't be mad at his brother.

"I thought Joe had scared you away forever" Frankie frowned.

"No one can keep me away from visiting the coolest kid ever." I smiled reaching out and starting to tickle him.

He tried to run but I held him back and picked him up twirling around.

When I put him back down he smiled at me, "You're lots of fun"

"I hope so" I smiled down at him.

He started to open his mouth when there was knock at his door.

"It's opened." Frankie said in a 'Duh' voice.

I looked up to see Joe standing there with his hands in his pocket, "Sorry, but Uh... do you think I could talk to Penny... for a moment"

"No, you'll scare her off" Frankie said scooting closer to me.

"Please?" Joe begged.

Frankie turned to me, I nodded at him, "I wont go anywhere I promise" I smiled.

"Fine.." Frankie said leaving, "Hey Mary You wanna see what I got for Christmas!" he yelled.

I couldn't help but smile, "Frankie go somewhere else" I heard Kevin yell.

"He's something" I smiled trying to make this awkward silence go away.

"Yeah, he really likes you" Joe laughed awkwardly.

I just nodded. I was hopeless as much as I was upset I still loved him.

"Look Penny" Joe said walking over to me and sitting down next to me.

"I don't know if I want to here this" I spoke softly.

"Just hear me out" Joe pleaded.

"After that?"

"You can do what ever you want hit me, yell, um leave...stay with me.." Joe said whispering the last part.

* * *

**Downstairs in their basement.**

(_Nick's POV_)

"Hey Tessy! You okay?" I asked as I tried to get her to look at me.What did I do wrong? It's Joe who has the problem...which I hope it going okay. Last I knew was he was going to go and talk to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled. It felt like she didn't want to be near me. I really like her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, leave me alone" she snapped at me.

"Sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

"I shouldn't have snapped..don't be sorry" Tessy frowned.

"Well I am sorry for anything that I've done wrong to you" I said walking back upstairs leaving Tessy alone...I guess to think.I thought it was going well between us.

"Hey Nick!..oh wait. You know what I got" Frankie frowned, "Do you think Tessy wants to see?"

"Maybe later" I smiled, "Why don't I play with you."

"Okay!" He smiled.

* * *

So with an hour of playing with Frankie, I had found out that he might have maybe I don't know told Penny that I had been secretly dating Miley. I wondered if that had anything to do with why Tessy was acting like she hated me. If I had been dating Miley, I don't think I would have spent so much time this past month with her instead of 'Hannah Montana' she was just a good friend to have on tour. Nothing more. 

"Frankie..who told you I was dating her?" I asked.

"T.V." Frankie stated simply, continuing playing with his new toys.

"Well they're wrong. I'm not dating her" I told him.

"But the T.V. Said.." Frankie said looking up at me.

"You should ask me before listening to a T.V. I am your brother..." I said annoyed at him.

"I'm sorry.." Frank said looking down.

"Ah, It's okay" I sighed, hugging him.

* * *

**Back upstairs.**

(_Joe's POV_)

Finally I had the perfect time to talk to Penny. Just convincing Frankie to leave was the hard part, but once past him I think It'd be okay, I think.

"Joe?" Penny asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry.." I blushed.

"It's okay..but what are you wanting to tell me?" Penny said playing with the hem line of her dress.

"I..uh...well you see..I" I was forgetting everything I planned to say.

"Joe.." Penny sighed looking up at me. 'I'm sorry' I yelled in my head. I reached out to touch her, but she pulled away, "Just say what you have to say..."

"Look I'm sorry, okay! It was a mistake, not on purpose I'm sorry okay I'm sorry" I said starting to break down, "I'm sorry, It's just I saw you with James, but I knew weren't interested in him. It's just I got confused...seeing you with him and the whole pretending thing. It threw me off."

"Joe I-"

"No I need you to understand I did not want to kiss her...I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say! Just forgive me please..I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you" I said my face covered in tears. I sitting there looking at her waiting for her to just wrap her arms around me and hold me.

But she didn't. She just sat there with her own tear stained face.

"I'm sorry too" Penny whispered, "But how do I know you're not lying to me"

"I..." I started to say..I couldn't prove anything what happened looked like I did it. "You just have to trust me"

Penny started to cry more, "Please don't ...cry" I said moving toward her ...to hold her.

"I can't" She stood up.

I needed her touch, I looked down at the ground.. "You can't what?' I asked fearing the rest of the sentence.

She tried to hold back more tears as she spoke, "I can't do this...not right now.."

"Penny! I don't know what else to say to make this right" I said as the tears just fell, "This is all just stupid" ah I didn't mean stupid.

"So if I kissed someone...you wouldn't care you just say it was stupid..?" Penny asked.

"That's not what I meant" I said looking down,"What do I need to do" I said playing with Frankie's comforter now.

"Kid's it's time for Dinner!" My mother called from downstairs.

I still sat there waiting for an answer.

"Just leave me alone...for now" She sniffed wiping her face and leaving.

I didn't want to do that though. I couldn't just leave her alone.

Why did this have to happen?

Why did I have to pretend that I made a mistake that I didn't want to make.

I didn't ask to be pushed, I didn't ask to do anything to hurt Penny.

Why did I have to wear the mistake of misunderstanding


	17. Almost Lover

**Hey _Swell_ Readers!**

**So...Finally...An Update! School has been crazy, sort of. This one was really _hard_ to write, I hope you like it. Don't hate me though at the end. Best way to read this story is to have the song:** 'Almost Lover' **by A Fine Frenzy, playing in the back round while reading. It helps set the chapter. Your choice. Again, as all ways; Enjoy! and _Review!_ I'm hoping to get in the 100's before I update again (which I have written). So you know what to do.**

**Enjoy,**

**-AA**

**

* * *

Almost Lover.**

The Jonas Brothers break was coming to end. But everything was chaos.Well just for Joe Jonas. He kept trying to get Penny to understand what had happened. She just wouldn't listen though. She'd use Frankie to keep herself away from him. If Frankie didn't exist she didn't know how she'd stay away from him. This was just as hard for both of them. Because of Joe bothering Penny during their tiny break he had caused her to want to leave, so he thought. Packing now and waiting to be taken to the airport.

"Penny don't go" Mary sat down on to the bed where Penny's suitcase was sitting.

"I want to." Penny sighed sitting down next to her friend.

Tessy was downstairs playing with Frankie trying to cheer him up.

"No you don't. You just think you do" Mary snapped at Penny.

"Why are you upset, when I leave it's not like you'll be upset, you have Kevin" Penny yelled.

"Sorry Penny" Mary whispered and walked out. She didn't know what else to do.

No Body knew what to do, not even herself.

She was getting worse, feeling so terrible that she just wanted to sleep all day.

Her bones ached, she felt sick the whole entire time.

She was losing hope, the only thing keeping her alive was Joe. She just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

(_Joe's POV_) 

"She's leaving and I have no clue what to do" I yelled at Kevin for help.

"Dude I don't know what to do either, maybe it's good for her to leave" Kevin replied.

Just then Mary walked in. I looked at her for hope maybe she had talked her into staying.

"I'm sorry" Mary frowned.

"Can't you refuse to drive her?" I asked Kevin.

"No" Kevin answered.

"If I talk to her she'll defiantly leave...Maybe I should ask Frankie" I said standing up.

"No! Just try talking to her without you adding in that you want her to stay because of you..." Mary said to me.

"But..I-"

"No , now go" She pushed me out of the room into the hallway. So I slowly walked over to the guest room.

"Ahem" I coughed loudly so she'd know I was there.

She looked up from her packing, but quickly went back to it.

"Need help?" Stupid! I hit my head. She gave me this odd look, "Unpacking" I gave her a goofy smile.

She just sighed at me, "No thank you"

I tried.., "Look Penny I don't want you to leave because of me." I took a step toward her.

"I'm not" She looked up at me.

"What?!" I asked confused now.

"I called my mom a weak ago...the doctors said I need to come in" Penny looked down slowly, "I would have left anyways sometime in January... it's just better for me to go now."

"No ...No it's not" I said my voice getting louder.

"Joe, please understand that this...us wouldn't have lasted long" her eyes filled with tears, "lets just leave it off here, so it' doesn't get worse" She tried to smile as the tears fell.

"I can't let you go" I sniffed as the tears started to fill my eyes.

"You need to" she whispered.

I shook my head, " I can't" I said barely audible, "at least stay a week more so I can...I don't know ...so you can leave without knowing I was a moron.."

She laughed a little, "You're not a moron" Why was she being all the sudden nice to me.

"Yes..I am...?"

"Joe...Mary explained what happened that night...at least what Kevin told her...and then Kevin retold me...and so yeah" she looked down at her hands.

"When did they tell you this?"

"After dinner Christmas night" She said sheepishly.

"And you believed them and not me?" I was shocked.

"No you just didn't do a good job at explaining it" she semi-yelled.

I looked down, I really didn't do a good job at anything, " Please-"

"I'm leaving tonight no matter what. It's your choice to waste this time trying to convince me to stay or try and make the most of it." Penny said slowly unsure if she wanted go through with what she meant.

Without any another word, or her changing her mind, I just walked up to her and hugged her. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I felt her body tense though. I started to rub her back trying to calm her. I wanted to make the most of it. That was for sure.

**About ten minutes later.**

We were laying on the guest bed just holding each other, her head rested against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her. Not talking, but laying there in a comfortable silence.

"Penny you about ready to...go..oh" Kevin walked in, "Sorry" he walked back out.

"No. I am" Penny sighed.

"Not yet" I begged stroking her hair and tightening my grip around her.

"Joe..you promised" she looked up at me sadly.

" Okay lets go" Kevin walked back in.

"Can't you leave later tonight?" I begged again, I finally had her back in my arms but it was for a short bit.

"We could if you wanted" Kevin looked at Penny.

"If I don't go now, I wont end up going at all" Penny laughed.

"I don't care" I replied.

"Don't worry in an hour I promise I'll take you" Kevin looked down at her with a small smile.

"Thanks" I snapped at Kevin.

"Joe!" Penny sighed.

"What?!" I said innocently.

"Fine I'll stay but only for an hour" Penny yawned. Perfect I'll make her fall asleep then kidnap her..wait that wont work we have to go back on tour tomorrow, "and don't think about kidnapping me Joseph!" I couldn't help but laugh.

More then a month with this girl and I was falling in love.

* * *

(_Penny's POV_) 

We had been laying here for what seemed like forever, and I wish I hadn't told him that I had forgiven him. It only made everything harder.

"Promise you'll call me" Joe asked rubbing my arm.

I stayed silent.

"Penny?" Joe moved so he was looking at me.

"I promise" I lied. A smile spread across his face. A smile I'll miss.

"Okay...good" he said like a little kid, "anyways so I'm going to kiss you soon" I laughed at his little warning as he leaned in our faces only millimeters away, "I'll never stop thinking about you" Joe whispered sealing his promise with a unforgettable kiss. One like in all the movies where the lovers are saying goodbye to each other. But this wasn't like the movies...cause the person who left all ways came back.


	18. 3 Years

**Hey Readers!**

**Here's your update. Hope you like it. Also don't forget to review if you want more. Sorry for not updating for awhile. Trying to be more frequent. **

**Read, Enjoy, Comment!**

**-AA**

**

* * *

3 Years Later**. 

Life was simple after leaving.

I had lost contact with the three brothers and Tessy. Mary I would chat with once in awhile.Soon stopping after a year or so. But making her promise not to tell Joe though. Coming home I had found out that there was a small chance if I took an experimental surgery I could save my life. That's why I had to leave. Lucky for me the doctor said 'If you had said no Penny, You might have died no later then a month'. He told me I was getting worse, that's why I was feeling worse. It didn't matter anyway. I would have lost Joe any other way. He was better off with out me. They all were.

I was living a good life anyways. I was 20 years old living with my best friend Owen. Studying fashion while cutting hair to earn a living.

Owen played in a band that was somewhat famous as Underoath was to Mtv. Not so big, but big to others.

So really I lived with six boys. The rest of the band sometimes stayed over but we all acted like family. Each Protecting me. Only Owen was the most important. Sometimes he let me tour with him and I'd try and help with make up and hair...more just hair, because they all were 'Too Manly' for make up.

We lived in California right now, but were planning on moving it to Chicago or New York. We weren't sure yet. Not like it mattered for Owen. He was gone all the time. So really I lived on my own.

My hair returning to it's natural dark brown, but cutting it to my shoulder all ways wearing it wavy. Straightening it only came in handy for nice occasions. Now Owen still looked like a kid. He had shaggy black hair and was very tall and tan. He was attractive, but he was like a brother to me. I had no relationship after Joe, realizing getting attached was too much for me, So I decided on waiting for the perfect one, afraid I already passed him up.

* * *

**February 03 2011**

"Hey Pen! We got a visitor" Owen called down the hall in our three roomed apartment.

I came running out of my room excited to see who was visiting us. That Owen could not name out loud. I came to a complete halt when seeing Mary standing by Owen with a hug smile on her face.

"Mary?" I asked confused to why she was here...I thought they didn't come here till I was gone on my fashion/business trip to Chicago. You see I hadn't talk to her since June of last year.

"Penny, oh my gosh you look so good" She smiled looking me up and down, "I'm so glad to see you healthier now...that you're better" She said awkwardly.

She was the last to know I had cancer, but she told me she was afraid that's what was going on. At least I was better now.

"Yeah...Why are you here?" I asked trying to avoid that conversation.

"Penny?! Sorry Mary please come in and have a seat." Owen said giving me a glare.

"It's okay.. Well they boy's came home early." Mary grinned.

"Oh...why?" Owen asked politely.

"Did you not get my invitations?" Mary asked offended. 'Obviously not!' I thought to myself.

She seemed different, but happy.

"Mine and Kevin's wedding." Mary grinned even bigger.

"What?!" I asked shocked, I defiantly wish I got the invitation now!

"Yeah. It's in March, We just sent out a card saying we were engaged. That's all." She kept smiling, "We're hoping for the 17th or 20th I'm not sure."

"Oh..." I said.

"Yeah. Now You're probably wanting to know why it matters to you, well Missy You are my maid of honor!" She clapped her hands together. Owen's jaw dropped.

"You say what of horror?" I asked. Owen tried to stifle his laughter at my lame joke.

"You are defiantly your old self, that's for sure" She said, soundly like Tessy more and more by the minute.

"Thanks" I smiled, then quickly frowning, "Are you serious?"

"Of course" Mary said shocked, "Please do this for me"

"Why can't Tessy do it?"

"Penny, don't be rude" Owen said smiling thinking I'd have to wear a ridiculous dress, probably laughing in his head right now, that jerk.

"Please?" Mary begged with a small smile.

"Fine, but I pick out the dresses" I said only agreeing, cause I'd just make them.

"You're thinking about making them aren't you?" Mary laughed.

"Yeah..how'd you know?" I asked.

"I've seen you're collection. You are pretty big on the east side of the country." She smiled softly, "I was hoping you'd design my dress as well as all the men's outfits, your mens clothing is just wonderful. I make Kevin buy it"

"oh.." I knew I'd fined a problem...Joe Jonas.

"Please...and don't worry about Joe he has moved on. He wont bother you." Mary said...she must have gained psychic ability or something cause she is just saying what I'm thinking, "I think he might actually be engaged soon"

What!?

I wasn't expecting that, I hadn't moved on at all and now he's engaged.

Wait this shouldn't have been breaking my heart. Why did I care. I'm the one who left.

"Oh really... to whom?" Owen asked.

"Her name is Sandy" Mary smiled.

"Sandy?" I asked the name sounding familiar...well a lot of my models name is Sandy, "Is she a model?"

"No she lives down the street from the Jonas's"

Huh, Well I don't know her.

"So Will you do it all for me please?!" she asked.

"I guess... Give me a date and time to meet you and everyone else about the clothes. I can do bride maids dresses on my own but to get ideas I'll have to talk to the rest" I said fearing the last statement, meaning I'd have to confront Joe. And I'm not sure how that would go down.

"How is this Sunday?!" She smiled.

"So soon?"

"Of course. How about we all come over here, and we'll talk" Mary said standing up and fixing her skirt, "See you Sunday"

"Bye?"

And then she left. Both me and Owen very confused.

She didn't feel like my friend just a client who had the face of my best friend.

This was going to be interesting.

"So This Sunday I plan to not be here." Owen laughed.

"No you have to I need someone who doesn't care about a wedding or hates me"

"who hates you?" Owen asked.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

**Saturday.**

(_Joe's POV_)

Three years... I've had to go with out talking to her or hearing if she's okay, for all I know she could be dead. She promised...last thing I ever got from her was a note she left on the bed before leaving that night. All it said was,

_Joe,_

_You will all ways have a place in my heart._

_But please, you need to just forget me._

_Love Penny._

How could I forget her! I haven't once stopped thinking about her. I promised her I would never stop and I haven't.

"Joey! Baby" Sandy whispered in my ear, taking me out of my thoughts. Right now we were at a big dinner to celebrate something Mary had to tell us. Sandy's hand was rubbing my thigh at the moment, "Joey"

"What?" I whispered back as everyone else was chatting with each other.

"How much longer do we have to sit here. I want to go home...don't you?" Her hand went higher. Honestly I don't know how I was sitting here with her. I never thought about her. And when I kissed her I only thought about Penny as well. I was obsessed. I was only with her because my brothers and friends said I need to get out. I didn't want to get out, I wanted someone back.

"I don't know she has something important to tell us" I said tired of her. I moved my hand over hers picking up and placing it her lap. She's choking me with be so clingy. Sandy just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I've only been dating her for what, a month, and she told every tabloid that she was my girlfriend.

Then Mary stood up.

"Everyone can I please have your attention?" Mary smiled.

I wonder what this be about.

"Thank you" Mary spoke taking a breath, "Now you know about a month ago, Kevin asked me to Marry him" She smiled.

I just frowned, why did they get to keep their girlfriends, "Now we have a date!" She squealed.

Everyone clapped.

"March 17th I know it's a holiday, but it's just perfect!" She smiled at Kevin, " So Tomorrow is when it all starts the planning and stuff. SoIcalledupPennytosee about clothing" She spoked rather quickly.

I spat out my water.

"EW Joey" Sandy cried next to me walking off to the bathroom.

"Um You okay" Nick said patting my back.

Am I okay? Seriously.

"Anyways...so tomorrow..make sure everything is clear so we can get together and discuss clothes!" Mary said awkwardly, knowing Kevin, Nick, Tessy, and most of all me were feeling uncomfortable now.

"That's all" She sat down frowning. Kevin leaned over to her, probably telling her it's okay, and not to worry about it.

"I think I'm going to leave now" I stood up.

"Are you sure?" Kevin looked up at me.

"Yeah I need time to think" I said as everyone looked at me oddly.

"What about Sandy?" Nick said shuddering at her name. It seemed no one liked her, yet they pushed me into dating her.

"Um Tell her I just got a important call, and I talk to her later."

"No take her with you" Amanda said, another friend of ours.

"Tell her to get a cab" was my response and I left some money on the table for Sandy and mine's bill and walked out.

Walking for about an hour now, just thinking.

Was I really going to see her again?

What was I going to say?

I had no clue about what to do, and think anymore.

* * *

**Sunday.**

(_Penny's POV_)

**7:11 a.m.**

"Owen Get up I don't know when they're coming. Our place needs to look presentable" I screamed running around the small apartment like a maniac.

"Why do I have to be involved." Owen moaned walking out of his room.

"Because you will be the only sane person, I need you please" I begged him.

"Only because you love me right? And I'm the handsome man in the world" Owen grinned.

"No because you love me!" I smiled walking over to him and giving him as hug as he nodded.

"Penny calm down, it will be alright" Owen said rubbing my back. I am so thankful for him.

"How do you know. I just randomly left these people almost 4 years ago. And now I'm just like hey guys get naked so I can measure you and make you look sharp" I said in a high pitched voice.

"People are getting naked today!?" Owen frowned.

"No I was being sarcastic"

"Good" Owen sighed."Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I haven't slept since Mary came" I frowned. Our apartment was a disaster.

"Okay Pen, You go sleep and I'll clean" Owen said releasing me and pushing me toward my room.

"But!"

"Penny you need to sleep or something will go wrong" Owen said pointing a finger at me.

I pushed it out of my face saying, "But do you even know how to clean?"

"Shut up" Owen said pushing me in my room and shutting the door. Was he serious! How could I sleep? I was about to see Joe again, and maybe even an engaged Joe! How was I suppose to sleep, knowing I was going to face him again. After all I had done.

* * *

**4 Hours later.**

**11:24 a.m.**

"Penny wake up!" Owen yelled.

"What!" I said sitting up, surprised I actually got some sleep.

"Mary called they're coming around one"Owen said sitting down on my bed, "So go take a shower and get all sexy looking so when that one guy you're freaking out about comes he'll be like whoa" Owen laughed acting all out.

"Leave" was all I said as I fell back down on my bed.

"Just trying to help" He laughed leaving.

"Ugh, why is this happening now"

"Come on Get Up!" Owen screamed running in and picking me up.

"Owen Put me down" I yelled as he ran for the shower, which was running, "Owen Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

And with that last said I was now in the shower still clothed.

"Thanks" I fake smiled ,as the water poured over me.

Owen laughed Shutting the door as he left.

* * *

**12:50 p.m.**

"You look nice" Owen smiled from the couch as I waited by the door. I was just wearing a blue and white laced dress, that went to the knee.

"Thanks" I said nervously, It was like a small reunion,

"Penny, Sit down" Owen patted the seat next to him, "you'll seem desperate if you answer the door as soon as someone is there."

"I'm just nervous" I said taking in a sharp breath, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"You have about eight minutes to freak, then it's the regular fun Penny okay?" Owen said smiling.

"And how am I suppose to 'freak'" I laughed.

"Scream I don't know. Hit things, but not me" Owen said looking around.

"Only 8 minutes?" I think I might need more time, I'm so stressed.

"Now 7" Owen looked at his watch.

So screamed a little, laughing, "I feel stupid."

"I'll scream with you" Owen grinned and started to yell like a mad man. So I joined in just screaming. Outside the apartment it probably sounded like a horror movie.

* * *

**In the Car.**

(_Joe's POV_)

"So, how you doing?" Tessy asked me. I had started to breath heavily.

"I think I may be having a heart attack" I spoke softly, my heart was pounding heavily in my chest.

"Joe you can't be having a heart attack" Nick laughed, "Dude just chill."

"Chill?" I yelled.

"Okay we'll leave you to your odd breathing and heart attack" Tessy said softly turning to look out the window.

The car came to a stop out side a small apartment complex. She lived not that far from us.

"Okay. So everyone She's Um..change some. So we'll go in, smile and just get through it okay!" Mary smiled getting out.She made it sound like we were on our way to hell.

As everyone else piled out of the car, I hear faint screams.

"Is this a safe area?" Tessy asked grabbing on to Nick.

"Uh it doesn't look like the hood" Miley laughed. Tessy just glared at her.

As we got closer to Penny's apartment the screaming became louder.

"Uh... Kevin It's coming from Penny's apartment" Mary said afraid, and pointing to the door.

Kevin looked around frantically not knowing what to do. It sound as if someone was being murdered.

"I'll call the police!" Kevin said after a minute, " Wait Joe"

To late I was already running toward the door. Getting ready to hopefully kick down the door.

After getting past the door, "PEN..." I yelled, "ny" I said seeing her sitting with her jaw hanging open and the guy sitting next to her with his hand over his mouth.

"Joe?"

This was embarrassing.


	19. Chemicals React

**Chemicals React.**

(_Penny's POV_)

"Joe?" I spoke after getting over the fact my door was just broken down.

He just turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, I'm Owen" Owen smiled.

"Oh My! It's so good to see everyone is fine" Mary walked in with Kevin behind her.

Miley came after him, then Nick came with Tessy on his arm.

"Penny!" Kevin smiled pulling me into a huge hug.

"Owe...can't breathe." I whispered, "I think I can...hear bones cracking"

Kevin laughed letting go, "Wow...you look better"

"Thanks?" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Hey Penny!" Nick smiled giving me a soft hug.

I'm not going to lie, I missed them.

Tessy just stood back smiling.

"Hey Tessy" I said, she just waved. Well at least some of the guys missed me.

"Hi!" Miley grinned. I didn't get to know her much, but we got along.

"Hey" I smiled; she gave me a hug as well.

"Ahem" Mary cleared her throat, "Shall we get started?"

"Oh...um Yeah. By the way this is Owen" I said pointing to well, Owen.

"Hi" Everyone said together. Joe just stayed silent, staring at the ground.

"Come with me into the kitchen... Uh help yourselves." I smiled walking off to my bed room.

"I'm sorry about your door" Joe finally spoke, following me to my room.

That wasn't awkward, "Uh, its okay" I nodded.

"Let me pay to fix it" Joe said, still following.

"No that's okay" I grabbed my drawing supplies and paper turning around, almost running into Joe, "Sorry"

We were too close to each other, not arm lengths, but only inches. I was staring at my hands and supplies for a minute till I slowly looked up to see him staring at me. It felt like he was studying me.

"I..shou-..We should go b-back out there" I stuttered. His closeness was making my thoughts unclear.

"Yeah..." Joe finally spoke shaking his head.

He stepped back as I lead the way to the kitchen.

We both received odd stares as we entered.

**Hour Later.**

"Oh I really like that" Miley pointed at the paper I was drawling on, "I think Mary will look gorgeous"

"I don't like it" Tessy frowned, "I think it will make her look fat"

"Tes!" Kevin barked.

"What?" Tessy shrugged.

"Tes, baby let Mary decide." Nick whispered.

My brain was having an overload. Everyone was so awkward, even Owen. Just everything was messed up; I knew it was my entire fault.

Miley was the only person to treat me somewhat decent. The Boys were okay. Joseph never talked, just stared. And well Mary and Tessy acted like Best friends. How was I the maid of honor again?

"Uh... I need a break...anyone hungry?" I said standing. I was feeling sick...just everything happening at once was too much.

"Yea… How about we order Chinese" Owen piped in.

"Sounds good" Kevin and Nick smiled at the same time.

Everyone else nodded.

"Okay...Hey Pen you want me to call?"Owen asked.

"No I think I'll go pick it up. Here everyone write down what you want...and yeah"

I ripped a piece of sketch paper out and passed it to Mary.

**Finally getting all the orders.**

I grabbed my coat and keys, "uh...I'll be back…don't have a party..."I said trying

to make an effort to not be awkward again.

"Oh but we got the party with us!" Miley laughed.

Owen was supposed to be my hero at the moment, but Miley was doing a way better Job.

"Yeah..." I sighed and walked out.

Half way down the stairs I heard some footsteps followed by, "Hey Penny wait"

It was Joe's voice.

"Penny...slow down" Joe said out of breath, "Man you walk fast"

"What do you want...did you forget something else you wanted?"I asked turning toward him, "You could have told Owen to call."

"No I just wanted to come" Joe smiled, that gorgeous smile.

"Oh…okay" I murmured.

* * *

**Waiting at the Restaurant**

(_Joe's POV_)

I know it was all awkward, but I felt every bit of happiness I felt when I was with her earlier on, again. She looked more gorgeous then before...now that she wasn't sick anymore...See the night before coming…Mary filled me in on Penny.

-**Flash Back**-

_"So you've been keeping contact with her this whole time?" I said not believing she'd lied to me._

_"Well not really. It's like been for EVER… since I've talked to her." Mary shrugged._

_"But…all the time I was wishing she was here." I said confused, why? Why did she do this?_

_"Look Joe...I don't know why...and I probably won't ever know. And I can bet she doesn't either. She just thought it was best." Mary sighed._

_"Is she...better?"_

_"Yeah" Mary looked down, "She has been since she left, she told me that there was this surgery, and if she didn't have it she would of died not more than a month later. Joe if she hadn't of left...she wouldn't be here...healthy. Alive"_

_"She'd been mine though"_

_"Joe do you hear yourself?" Mary gasped, "How selfish of you to want her to die, just cause she wasn't with you for some 3 to 4 years. Aren't you glad she's alive? And living...think of this…you'd forced her to stay you had her love for a week._

_Is that really great...or let her go. And then see her healthy and have the chance to start over...and have her forever"_

_"It won't be the same" I whispered._

_Mary was right. I was being selfish, but I just wanted Penny to be in my arms more than anything_.

-**End Flash Back**-

Now the only thing on my mind was making her fall in love with me again.

"So...you're a fashion designer now?" I asked... 'Well that was stupid Joseph' I thought.

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes.

Was there really that much of a loss of interest between us.

Could she really just let go of me like that?

"Sorry, that was a stupid question...I actually have bought some of your clothing"

I said trying to keep the talking going.

"Really?" she looked up at me with those gorgeous, and now full of life, eyes.

"Yeah, I really like your shirts" I nodded, I knew it. I'm hopeless.

"Thanks" she blushed a little.

An awkward silence filled between us.

**Few minutes later.**

"Uh, Penny I don't want us...this um whatever you want to say is between us, but

I don't want it to awkward. I want our friendship back" I said looking to see she was staring at me with a sad expression.

Did I say something wrong?

"Yeah...I don't either...I missed the friendship to."

"Yeah" I smiled.

Her sad face not changing.

"So I um ...heard you might be engaged?" Penny asked.

Well that was random. I was nowhere near that. I was planning on breaking up with

Sandy.

"Well you heard wrong, who told you?" I asked shocked.

Penny's face brightened up, "Oh, Mary...so you're not?"

"Nope" I smirked. She had to still want me.

"Oh...good...I mean...yeah…whatever" she blushed.

"You and the Owen guy dating?"

"Nope" She smiled at me.

"Good" I mocked her.

"Shut up" she hit my shoulder.

"Hey Penny Can I ask you-"

"Here's your order" The owner handed us our large amount of take out.

We were walking back the car.

**Half way through driving.**

"Oh, you wanted to ask me something?" Penny brought up.

I was going to ask her, why she left, "oh...um I forgot." I lied.

She looked sad, but then changed as we pulled up the apartment, "okay then"

"Let's eat" I smiled, getting out of car and walking with to the apartment.

I defiantly had a huge smile on my face.

Knowing that everything was to be going right.

It just had to.

* * *

**Hey Readers!**

**Here you go.! Hope you liked it. Remember to review and I'll update as soon as _possible_. Well enjoy.**

**-AA**


	20. See You Again

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took me to so long to update, lately I've just been so lazy. Sorry!! Well here it is! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! So Read, Enjoy and Review!!!**

**-AA****

* * *

See You Again. **

**1:45 a.m**.

(_Penny's POV_)

Finally about 3 hours ago everyone had left. Finished half of the designs and food. Everyone seemed more comfortable this time. Joe wasn't as awkward anymore, and Mary had loosened up. I was now lying in my bed, wide awake. Just thinking about Joe, and how gorgeous he looked, even more handsome now. This new feeling filling my stomach. Lots of butterflies, and blushing. I enjoyed it. But could Joe and I really happen again? The last situation so odd. As I laid here thinking, more like daydreaming of what it would be like in his arms again, I was sadly interrupted by my cell vibrating and lighting up on my night stand. 'Who's calling me at this hour?' I thought. Picking up the small device to see Joe's name lighting up on my screen. Causing my heart rate to pick up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not seem like I had been awake all this time.

"Hey, I couldn't stop thinking about you...well it's not like I haven't ever...but meet me outside you're apartment in 10." Joe stated quickly, before hanging up. Not even leaving time for me to say no. Not like I would have...but what was going to happen? I so badly wanted to start over with him. Have a chance to be with him, for real this time. Not thinking I might die tomorrow. I slowly got up, walking into my bathroom to start getting ready.

Finally getting ready, with out trying to be noisy. I walked up to my front door opening to see Joe already outside sitting on the steps.

"Hey" He smiled.

I shut the door behind me, "Hi" I looked down at him to see he had brought white tulips, my favorite, and a...half eaten box of... chocolates, "been here long?" I laughed.

"Well I was here when I calle-...I mean...no...Okay yes I was here but, I wanted to give you time...I also kind of got hungry, but here" He stood up closing the box of chocolates and handing the to me with the flowers.

"Thanks" I blushed, I walked back inside quickly to set the flowers down by the door, no time to put them in water. Keeping the box with me. Walking back out and locking the door, I looked up to see Joe staring at me oddly for keeping the chocolates, I let out a small laugh, "Just incase we get hungry" Joe laughed at my statement. Now holding out his hand for me to take. Which I gladly took.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked behind him.

"You'll see" He said briefly looking back at me.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I whispered.

"..."

"Joe!"

"I'm kidding" He laughed, stopping at his car.

"Thank you" I said sweetly as he opened the car door for me.

Sliding into the Drivers seat now, "Okay so it's n-not that special o-or nice...but I just w-wanted to see you again..."

I giggled at the shyness coming over him.

* * *

"How is this not nice?" I asked, as we sat on a blanket. 

We arrived at a small lake. Not to far from my apartment.

"I don't know...It's not ritzy or expensively nice." Joe frowned.

"I don't need that" I looked over at him.

Everything was awkward, like everything was starting over, a for the first time thing. He sat at on end of the blanket, me on the other.

"I know, but I...I don't know I want to give you the best" Joe mumbled.

"And that's why you're here" I smiled at him. I was trying so hard to get him to I don't know realize, that I wanted him...badly. Maybe he just wasn't interested anymore. Joe looked up at me grinning. I couldn't help but blush.

"I am the best, aren't I?" Joe laughed.

"Well, second best to me" I smirked.

"No, no I believe you're second best to me..I'm always first"

"You wish" I laughed.

"No, you do" Joe smiled, scooting closer.

"Mm, maybe I do..." I laughed, looking back toward the lake.

Even though it was silent between us for 10 minutes, it was still nice just to be in each other's presence.

"This is nice" Joe whispered in my ear. He must have moved even closer now. Feeling his hand move over mine, stroking it with his thumb. Sending chills to every inch of my body.

"Yeah" I said out of breath, this boy was driving me crazy inside. Every feeling from our old relationship coming back. All the happy moments.

"Penny?" Joe asked. I could feel him staring at me.

I just looked up at him for answer.

"I lied."

"What?" I asked, confused and afraid of what he was going to say next.

"No...It's just earlier, or yesterday...when I said I want our friendship back, I lied." Joe said quickly.

"So you don't want to be friends?" I asked confused. Did I do something wrong?

"No. I want to be more...again" Joe looked down.

I let out the breath I had been holding ever since he said 'I lied'

"You don't know how much I've missed you.. You just got up and left, not even waking me up! And don't get me started on not calling. You know; you should be lucky I even want you back." Joe rambled.

I just stared at him shocked and amused.

"No,...wait. Don't let that last sentence throw you off, cause I do want you back badly...super... badly...I never once stopped thinking about you...I love you...still..." Joe said finally taking a breath, "Do you?"

Again my brain was screaming an answer, but My body just stared.

"..I understand if you don't I mean it's almost been four...years...wow I'm so stupid to think that you wanted to get back with me...I'm Sorry..." Joe frowned, "I'll g-"

Before I knew what was happening I grabbed Joe by the collar pulling his lips to mine. Kind of like the kiss that was in the back room of a concert hall, But this time there was no delay on kissing back. His hands found their way, in the exact same place they'd lay before, on the small of my back.

This was right.


	21. The Best Thing

**Hey Wonderful readers!**

**So here it is. Finally another Update is up! YAY! Now Read, Enjoy, and Review(Repeat:p). If I get a lot of reviews for this one I'll update faster(sooner, like tomorrow or the next day...depends on you guys.).I have the next chapter already written. Again Enjoy, and Thanks for reading!**

**-AA****

* * *

The Best Thing.**

**Friday**.

4:45 p.m.

(_Kevin's POV_)

Everything was becoming normal again. Joe was happy. Penny was back in our lives Mary was just perfect, like all ways to me.

"Kevin" Mary yelled from downstairs. We were out looking for an apartment. We were on our 15th this week. I slowly walked to the edge of the stair case, leaning over the railing, "yes dear?"

"What do you think?" she asked as the smile on her face grew larger every second. This must of meant she really liked it.

"I love it" I smiled. I didn't really care, as long as she was happy and with me. I'd take any place.

"Really" she squealed running up stairs to me, wrapping me in one tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course" I spoke into her hair.

"Okay So...this is the place...I'll call the realtor ...and..oh my gosh Kevin..." Mary paused.

"What?" I asked worried.

"We have a place together now..." she smiled, "It's really happening"

I pulled her closer to me, "Life is perfect" I whispered. Closing the space between us and placing a somewhat passionate kiss on her lips. After a couple minutes I pulled away slowly looking down at Mary, her eyes still closed. A small smile playing on her lips.

"So Mrs. Jonas, shall we go buy this place" I grinned at how wonderful that sounded.

"Well Mr. Jonas..I'd love to" Mary giggled, taking my hand as we walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

**5:15p.m.**

(_Joe's POV_)

"Dude we should play a show together sometime" I spoke trying to make friends with Penny's room mate. I knew who he was and everything...being a musician myself. I didn't think it'd be hard making friends.

"Um...our music is totally...off" Owen said not taking his eyes off the screen.

She just had to leave me with him. I came over earlier, so we could just hang. We weren't exactly together just yet. But closer...much closer. But about ten minutes ago she left to go get some ice cream. Why couldn't I just go with her?...

"_Joe take this time to bond with Owen...he's a great guy" Penny smiled tapping my shoulder, "I'll be back soon...don't worry"_

It's been almost 12 whole minutes now. "Yeah...but."

"Joe...no offense... I know Penny want's you to be 'buddy-buddy' with me..but seriously..that wont happen" Owen spoke finally looking me. Well aren't we forward. "Why not?" I asked.

"I can't be friends with some she dates...because when you break her heart and I like you...well that just wont go well when I need to comfort her." Owen looked back at the T.v. "You see..I'm like her protective brother..I'll never like anyone she dates...and remember the other band members of my band are the same way"

I couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable. Gulping now, "I don't plan to hurt her"

"Yeah...lots of guys who have had interest in her say that..." Owen said.

Other guys?..., "Well I mean it."

"Yeah..well we'll just pretend we get along..." Owen yawned.

"Fine" I sighed. No point in trying harder.

"I'm back" Penny walked in with a small grocery bag.

"Great, lets go" I stood up.

"Where?" Penny asked confused, "I didn't get this ice cream to not eat it right now"

"Some where not here...you can take the ice cream"

"...oh okay" Penny said looking at me then Owen, who just shrugged.

"Great" I grabbed her hand dragging her out of the door.

"So...did you guys get along?" Penny asked as I pulled her to the car.

"Yeah...we're buds now" I mumbled the last part.

"...that's good" Penny smiled sitting in the passenger seat, "Where we going again?" She still had her grocery bag in hand.

"Uh...my house?" I said, more of asking myself.

"I'm going to your house to eat my ice cream...?" Penny asked.

"Yup. It will be more delicious there...and we'll be alone..." I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road.

* * *

**Joe's house.**

(_Penny's POV_)

**6:30p.m.**

"Want some?" I asked snuggling closer to Joe as we watched the soccer game Owen was. I don't get guys sometimes. We could of just stayed at my apartment.

"Sure" Joe answered, opening his mouth as I feed him a spoonful, "mm"

"I know it's really good isn't it" I said all excited, like a little kid.

Joe laughed, "Yeah.." Another comfortable silence came over us. Just watching the game and eating ice cream.

"Joe!" I yelled as he stuck his fingers into the ice cream.

"What? I wanted some" Joe smiled.

"You still want some?" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

I got a spoonful, getting ready to feed him. But instead of feeding it to him I wiped on his nose.

"That's not funny" Joe frowned.

As I laughed at his face, "yes it is"

"Fine.." Joe smiled grabbing my shoulders and wiping his nose on my face.

"Joe, gross" I laughed.

"You deserved it!" He laughed as well.

His face staying close to mine.

"I have to disa-" I started, but was interrupted by Joe's lips. Gladly kissing back, he moved his hands up to my face. One hand on the back of my neck. The simple kiss slowly turned into a big make out session. My hands moving around his neck. And his other hand finding it's way back to my thigh. Couple minutes later into the heated kiss. Joe slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I want you to move in with me" Joe spoke slowly.

Huh? I wasn't even his girlfriend... "You want me to what?"

"Live with me" He looked away from me.

"Joe...I.." I paused, I had no clue what to say, "I don't know if that's good idea..."

"Well I think it is" he looked at his hands.

"Joe... I'm not your's ...uh...we're not a 'something'...I can't just move in with you..that's like a big deal."

"Then be mine...lets be something"

"You haven't asked me to do anything...you've just been teasing me.." I yelled, this was making me upset... "The night...you asked to see me again..you told me you wanted to be more...what are we?...we're defiantly not something more."

"I...I... I don't know"

"What do you want then. Other then just to use me...obviously that what's going on here" I said holding back unwanted tears.

"I'm not using you" Joe yelled finally looking at me, "I want you."

"Then I'll be your's" I spoke softly, "But not someone you just need when you're lonely. I want to be your girlfriend."

Joe just looked down at the floor.

"Who is she?" I asked. "Is it this Sandy girl? That I've heard so much about?"

Joe just stayed silent.

"If this how we're going to be again..then I'm done." I said as the tears started to fall. I stood up walking over to the door. Before opening the door, I turned around, he didn't follow. Letting my head slowly fall. Reaching for the door knob, as my head hung low..

Opening the door.

"Oh...hello?" This girl stood in front of me. Her hand in mid air, like it was ready to knock.

"Hi?" I said looking at her. She looked so familiar.

"Oh..." She said sounding nervous.

"You must be Sandy" I said looking her up and down.

"Yeah... is Joe here?" She smiled.

Then it clicked. The Christmas party.

"Uh...yeah." I walked past her.

How could he?

* * *

**Realtors Office. **

(_Mary's POV_)

"You two are now the proud owners of this apartment." The lady smiled.

"Thank you so much" Kevin smiled shaking her hand.

I can't believe everything was working out so well. I couldn't be any happier. Joe and Penny were getting back together. Kevin and mine's wedding plans were going smoothly.

We left the place walking out to the car.

"I'll call Joe and everyone so we can celebrate in our new home" Kevin winked as he opened my door.

"Party!" I laughed. Life was going well, "first lets go to our home and just I don't know..."

"Sit and enjoy...the best thing. Us." Kevin smiled taking my hand in his.

We were the Best Thing.


	22. Please Be Mine

**Hey there Fantastic readers!**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update as soon I said. For all those who reviewed right away, You guys are Awesome! I just love hearing what you guys think and have to say. So I hope this is sooner than normal for my updates. (Please excuse some of the profound language in this chapter-like two words.)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**-AA****

* * *

****Please Be Mine.**

**6:45p.m.**

(_Joe's POV_)

"If this how we're going to be again..then I'm done."Penny spoke as some tears started to fall. She got up and started walking toward the door. Why was I so stupid? Why wasn't I speaking? Why wasn't I moving to hold her? Why did this feel awkward? Why was I afraid to be with her? So many whys. And no answers. Sitting there for a good couple of minutes. I finally jumped up running toward the door. Never hearing it shut.

"Pen...wai- Sally?" I spoke confused. What was she doing here? I wrote her a letter ending it between us.

"Okay..."She put her hand up, "I can look passed all the ignoring you've done lately,...defiantly that letter. ...Lets just start over." Sally smiled crookedly.

Did Penny see her?

"Joe!?" Sally yelled, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Leave!" I shouted pushing past her, and running out of my apartment door.

"Joe if you don't come back. I'm gone" She yelled after me. If she just read the letter correctly, she'd realize that's what I wanted. "Joe come back!"

As I was turning around the corner, I saw Penny entering the elevator, "Penny wait!" I saw her face slowly turn around at look at me sadly. The door closing by the time I caught up. "Dammit" I said through gritted teeth as I turned toward the stair case exit. Finally making it down from the what seemed like the thousandth stair case,"Penny ! Wait!" I yelled. She was walking toward an intersection, "Please!!"

She stopped turning around, the sad face missing, replaced by anger, "You are an asshole."

"I know...but Penny ...Sandy being there isn't what you think!"

"Oh sure, like I'm suppose to believe that. I'm no moron...Ug!..You did kiss her that night..." She screamed, "I believed you."

"No! Penny..." I said, I had no clue how to make this right. I couldn't handle not being able to make her happy. I was causing so much pain. I'll I wanted was to start over.

"I never once stopped loving you." Penny cried, "How could you say that to me last week?..."

"I didn't either..." I said as the tears started to fill my own eyes.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not, Penny, baby..please..."

"Don't you dare call me baby, I'm nothing near that to you" She spat.

"I want to do more than anything to make this right" I said as the tears started to fall.

"There's nothing left to this." Penny spoke bitterly, turning back around and leaving me. Leaving me distraught, and alone.

* * *

**February 13 2011**

**7:44p.m.**

(_Tessy's POV_)

"I'm so excited for this V-day party!" I squealed, as me and Mary went over the plans.

We had already decorated her new apartment and we bought all the groceries. All we needed to do was call and invite everyone.

"Me too, now who do we defiantly want to come" Mary smiled as she already started to jolt down names.

"Oh not Miley..." I spoke bitterly, looking over Mary's shoulder.

"Why not, she's really sweet." Mary looked up at me confused.

"What ever" I sighed.

She's all ways talking to Nick. He promises though their 'just friends'

"Now, Penny for sure" Mary spoke out loud.

"Isn't she like...hating on us right now?" I asked. I wasn't given full details on how everything 'went down'

"She still needs to come, I have wedding details..." Mary said making sure Penny was going to come.

Something made me think Mary and Kevin were up to something. And I wanted in on it.

As much as me and Penny never made the good friend relationship. All I knew was she was happy with Joe and other way around. So I wanted to help.

"What do you have planned?"

"What are you talking about?" she smiled.

"Oh come on...You and Kevin and probably Joe have something planned...spill" I laughed as she kept smiling.

"Fine...but keep on the DL" Mary whispered.

**After about 30 minutes later.**

"There's no way she can say no" Mary smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Something about the plan seemed off.

"Of course she's too nice" Mary laughed.

"So after all that...what next?" I asked.

"Candle light dinner" Mary squealed. Kevin walked in with three bottles of water with a smile on his face.

"Good plan don't you agree?"Kevin asked handing me the water.

"Yeah..and thanks" I said. I was still unsure, "Why didn't he just tell her it was over between him and Sally?" I asked. That would have been so much easier.

"Because the boy's stupid" Mary laughed.

"Hey! That boy is related to me" Kevin laughed along.

"Oh well...should we call Penny then?" I asked. I don't know how this was going to turn out.

"Oh yeah" Mary giggled, then picked up the phone.

* * *

**February 14****th**

**6:39p.m.**

(_Penny's POV_)

"Shouldn't you be out of the house by now" Owen said behind me. As I ran around my room. Looking of the sketches.

Mary called tell me she wanted to go over some designs for the wedding around 6:30. It's Valentines day for crying out loud. You think she'd want to spend it with Kevin. It was kind of odd to be honest. Something was fishy about it.

"_Okay so just come over around 6:30, we'll get started on what I need different" Mary spoke into the phone._

"_You do know tomorrow is Valentines day?" I asked._

"_Yeah that's why 6:30. Me and Kevin are starting our date in the morning don't worry. Okay this is important I need you to come." Mary said a little too eagerly._

"_Oh okay.. Just you right?" I asked, making sure this wasn't a setup._

"_Of course don't worry, just me Tessy and Kevin" Mary answered._

"_Fine I'll see you at 6:30" I spoke before hanging up._

"I know but I can't find the designs." I spoke stopping and turning toward him, "I'll call and tell her I'm running late. Don't worry, just help me find my book"

"Is it black?" Owen asked looking over at my bed.

"Seriously?" I laughed nervously as I saw the book laying on my bed the whole time of me ripping my room apart.

"Okay now go!" Owen said practically pushing me out of the house. Everyone was acting so weird today.

* * *

**Mary and Kevin's Apartment.**

**6:41p.m.**

(_Mary's POV_)

"Where is she!?!?!?!" Kevin asked, looking around the crowded apartment.

"I don't know...do you think she found out?" Tessy asked.

"No don't worry"I said trying to keep myself calm.

My cell started to ring, Penny's name popping up.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hey sorry I'm running...late...is that music in the back round?" Penny asked on the other end of the phone.

"Uh...just a small get together...don't worry" I lied. Crap...I walked into the bathroom hoping it would muffle some of the music.

"Oh...I'm not sure I should-"

"You have to come it's important" I said a little rushed.

"Fine." Penny sighed, "I'm outside in the parking lot bye" And she hung up.

"Thank goodness." I sighed myself. This just had to all work out.

"Mary?!" I heard Tessy say through the door.

"Don't worry Tessy she's here" I opened the door.

"No I really need to pee" She said pushing me out of the way.

"That girl and her bladder" I laughed to myself.

Then the door bell rang.

"Kevin She's here. Start getting everything ready!" I yelled to Kevin who stood by the opening the kitchen. He just gave me a thumbs up and walked to the stair case to get Joe.

I quickly made my way through the crowd.

"Come in come in" I smiled at Penny. Well she defiantly wasn't dressed for a party..just skinny jeans and a hello goodbye t-shirt.

"Mary...this isn't a small get together" Penny spoke, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't worry...Come on" I said dragging her farther in. As the other bystanders crowded behind her. Making sure she couldn't turn around and leave. Just in case she somehow got out of my death grip on her wrist.

"You're hurting me" Penny yelled over the music.

"I'm just making sure I don't lose you. These people can get crazy."

"Hey Penny!" Miley yelled over the music.

"Hey!" Penny smiled.

"You talk to Joe yet?" she smiled.

"He's here?!" Penny yelled.

"Uh...no Miley...meant...uh Miley?" I asked. Great our cover is blown.

"About the tie design he wanted...he was telling me a couple days ago about it...yeah..that's ..why...he's not here...pshh...haha" Miley spoke nervously.

"He better not be here" Penny said still trying to get out of my grip.

Finally making it to the open area of where it was all going to happen.

Kevin walked in putting a stool down.

The room was full of people. It was all working.

"Sit here" I demanded.

"What's going on?" Penny asked not sitting.

"Just sit or Kevin will make you!" I smiled sweetly. She quickly sat down.

Finally the crowded room became silent.

'Here we go' I thought. As Kevin picked up the guitar, and Nick walking over to stand next to him.

I gave Kevin a quick smile, then he started to play

"Come on guys...what's-" Penny started but stopped as soon as everyone could hear Joe's voice filling the room.

I had no clue how this was going to turn out. Joe was unsure about it, but went along anyways. Their song 'Please be mine' coming from his mouth.

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_" Joe sang entering the room walking straight to Penny.

I could she her tensing up. But not once looking away from him.

"_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_"

He was walking closer to the stool. When he was about four feet away he slowed down. Unsure if he should go any further.

"_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_"

Joe took her hand in his. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. Just staring at him. I knew it would all work out.

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine" 

They all finished as everyone cheered around them.

Joe never taking his eyes off Penny. Slowly opened his mouth.

This was it. "Penny.." Joe spoke softly. The crowd once again got silent, "Please be mine?"

I couldn't help but smile. There wasn't any sign of anger on her face. She had to say yes.

"Penny?" Joe smiled.

She slowly pulled her hand out of his, "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Only the six of us could hear.

"What?.." Joe asked.

Her eyes seemed misty, "I'm sorry" she said standing up and leaving.

"Penny!" Tessy called out after her.

Hearing the door slam. We all guess she left, Joe still in the same position.

"Joe go after her" One of the people from the now silent crowd yelled.

"Yeah Joe!" Some girl screamed.


	23. Start All Over

**You guys are awesome! Just thought I say that first, everyone that has reviewed is amazing!**

**So, right of the bat...this is a filler. It just has to be with the way I've written everything else. Read, Enjoy and Review.(P.s. I thought about waiting, but since it's just a filler, a semi-important filler, I'd just give it to you now:D)**

**-AA**

**

* * *

Start All Over.**

(_Penny's POV_)

Running out of the packed apartment, I couldn't help but feel stupid and that I had made the wrong choice, "Stupid, Idiot, ug!" I mumble walking towards my car. "I am SO stupid" I stated hitting my head.

"Not as stupid as I've been" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I turned around to see Joe standing at the end of the stairs leading up to the apartment.

"I might have to agree with that" I smiled. When it came to down to just me and Joe. I was much more relaxed and myself. No pressure here.

"Look I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, You know Mary and Kevin." Joe paused walking a little closer, "You know how they get when they know that something.. I don't know like us that's meant to be, just have to be together." He smiled.

I chuckled a little, "Yeah..I guess you're right...Maybe"

"I'm all ways right babe" Joe laughed. He was now just a foot in front of me, "Penny..." Joe reached out taking my hand in his, "Let me fix this...start over."

"Okay" I breath heavily. It's not like I didn't want him to. ...Seriously!

"Good...Cause I wasn't going to let you say no again" Joe smiled pulling me towards his car, "I'm going to do it my way now."

* * *

We went to a small restaurant. Then shortly after not seeing anything we really like, Joe decided for the both of us that 'Pink Berry' was perfect for the occasion. 

"Are you going to finish that?" Joe asked leaning forward toward me with his spoon hovering above my bowl.

"Yes, leave me alone" I said pulling my ice cream towards me as his spoon still followed, "Joe!"

"What I'm still hungry!" Joe whined.

"Yeah, so am I" I laughed, eating another spoonful.

"You're a meanie" Joe pouted while trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry...You should've order two for yourself."

"Penny?" Joe spoke up with a serious face, scooting closer to me this time and not my ice cream.

"Yes?" I looked at him oddly, not sure what he was planning inside his head. His brown eyes focused on mine. They looked so intently at mine as if entering my brain that holds everything dear and secret to me.

"When...before..last year...when you told me you...that...you ..l-loved me..." Joe stuttered a little, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

I smiled a little...but still afraid of his question to come. I simply just nodded...unsure if he wanted me to acknowledge that I remember.

"Did you ever really mean it...?" Joe looked down at his empty bowl, moving the spoon around as if it was still full.

"Of course" I smiled, I didn't even need to think about my answer. I knew I did...and he deserved to know.

I looked over at him to see he was still looking down, but he was now smiling with the reddest face I had ever seen his face go.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

His head shot up so fast, that he grabbed his neck with his hand, his face scrunched up from the pain of a whip-lash.

"Joe?" I scooted even closer, "You okay?"

"Yes...Penny I do love you" He smiled at me, his hand still in the same place behind his head.

I couldn't help but grin like a mad women. I reached up cupping my hands around his face, "And I love you Joseph." I whispered, leaning in and capturing his lips with mine. Joe smiled into the expected yet unexpected kiss, kissing back with all passion he had for me.

* * *

Neither of Us wanted to leave this moment. 

Neither of Us wanting to live without the other in their life.


	24. Right Here

**I've had a really good day, So just for...You guys I'm giving you an early-and I mean EARLY- update. I really liked writing this one, So I hope you love it! Ready, Enjoy && Defiantly Review, and you might get faster updates! **

**-AA**

**

* * *

Right Here**

**March 2****nd**

(_Mary's POV_)

"Fifteen move days!!!!" I screamed running into Penny's Apartment. I'm not going to lie this time. Everything was perfect. Joe fixed everything with Penny. I'm Marrying the best man in the world in fifteen days. Life was just ...a much better word than perfect.

"Has anyone seen my fiancé?" Kevin asked walking in from behind me, "See... this crazy women seem to follow me here"

"Kevin!" I laughed, hitting him in the arm.

"I'm just kidding" Kevin smiled and winked down at me.

"You ready?" Penny asked walking into the room.

Kevin walked over the Joe and Owen sitting on the couch watching some music videos.

"Now Kevin no wandering and peeking!! You can't see me okay!!" I giggled running to the back into Penny's room.

I was getting fitted for my dress.

* * *

(_Penny's POV_) 

"You're Gorgeous" I said in awe. Mary was stunning.

"Thank you" She blushed.

"Kevin is a lucky guy" I smiled as a played with the skirt of the dress a little. I had decided to go simple. A pearl white, off the shoulder dress with a lace that covered the skirt.

Mary took a deep breath, "I'm so happy Penny", her eyes started to fill up with tears.

I just smiled pulling my hands away from my creation. Just staring at the dress, I started to think about my 'Big' day-When it might happen?,What will I wear?, to whom will I marry?, -I was getting excited for myself.

"Penny?" Mary spoke, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying thank you so much you don't know how much this makes everything even better" Mary sighed.

"No problem at al-"

"Do you think Kevin will like it?" Mary asked, a little nervous.

"Of course, when he see's you walking down then isle...he'll think you look stunning, but want if off you more than on!" I laughed.

"Penny!" Mary giggled.

"No Mary, He'll think he is the luckiest and happiest man alive to be marrying you."

Mary just stared at herself smiling.

"I'll leave you and the dress alone...while I go get some stuff to fix the hem...You should change now" I said walking out.

"You might have a hard time getting this off me" Mary yelled laughing at the same time.

I envied her a little. I wish I was as happy as she was. Not that Joe didn't make me happy...but every girl dreams of her Wedding day.

* * *

**Back in the room.**

(_Mary's POV_)

I twirled around a little in the dress. I was beautiful, I couldn't wait for Kevin to see me.

The door opened.

"I'm serious about the hard time you'll have getting it...Kevin?!" I asked turning around to see an opened jawed Kevin, "KEVIN GET OUT IT'S BAD LUCK"

"You look stunning" Kevin smirked.

"Get out.." I laughed, "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before her wedding day"

"I just can't stand not being around you" Kevin sighed walking closer to me, placing his arms around my waist. "I'm so happy Mary"

"Me too"

"Not as happy as I am, or ever will be...that's it I win okay?! I'm happy that you are going to marry me and that I get the chance to spend my life you...forever" Kevin smiled, closing the gap between us quickly.

"Kevin!" Penny's voice interrupted us. Quickly pulling apart, "What are you doing in here?!"

"I needed to ask Mary something" Kevin lied, his face turning pink.

"Get out!" Penny yelled, "What is it with you Jonas' and walking in on people...Just about two hours ago your brother did that to me, just walked in while I was fixing my dress."

"Penny that's not the same he can see your dress."

"Doesn't matter...now get out!" Penny laughed. And Kevin quickly ran out of the room.

"The Wedding is going to be perfect" I sighed, looking back in the mirror, "I can't wait"

* * *

**March 13****th**

(_Joe's POV_)

"Joe!" Penny called my name. I quickly opened the door for her.

"Here let me take that" I smiled taking a box out of her hands.

She was moving in.

"Thanks dear" She smiled.

"Last box right?!" I asked as I took the heavy box to the bathroom. It was marked 'toiletry items'.

"Yes" She laughed and sat up on the counter.

"Finally...now we can rest" I smiled as I wedge myself between her legs.

"But then unpack" Penny smiled up at me.

"Until then ...what?" I asked as my hand were rubbing her thighs. Her short shorts had been bugging me all day, with then bending and... wait...no I'm not thinking that...ahem. I shook my head a little.

"So..." Penny smiled.

"I think there's a game on right now" I smiled starting to turn away.

"Joe!" She pulled me back by my wrist, "Stay here...don't leave me"

"I'm right here baby, where I belong don't worry" I laughed, giving her a small sweet kiss on the lips, "Now how about we go get something to eat?"

* * *

**One hour later.**

(_Penny's POV_)

"Can you pass the fried rice please?" Joe asked, orange chicken falling out of his mouth. I just looked at him disgusted. Not like I didn't see he eat like that before, but come on...how can you not just be grossed out by that. Even if 'THE JOE JONAS' does it.

"Please?" he asked again. I tilted my head to the side, as if showing I was thinking about it, "Penny give me the rice!" Joe yelled, a smile starting to spread across his face. Still not saying anything I turned my attention to the 'Fried Rice'. "Yes that's it" Joe said in a taunting voice. Finally opening my mouth to speak, "You know my mother used to make me fried rice when I was little." Joe sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Woman, I just want the cheap fried rice from the small Asian diner down the street. Not your mothers...at this point in time" Joe said all in one heavy breath. Obviously getting aggravated.

"You know my mother also gave me a name...I don't believe it's woman.." I said smiling like a buffoon.

Joe cleared his throat before getting up and starting to reach for the rice.

"Excuse what are you doing?" I laughed slapping his hand away.

"If you wont give me the dang rice, I will get it myself" Joe chuckled.

"Oh but I'll hand it to you" I smiled innocently, "So sit back down, sweetheart"

He rolled his eye playfully, but sitting down, "Ask" I laughed.

"Are you serious!" Joe stood up, "I just wanted fried rice, but now I'm dragging you into this!"

I stood up quickly, grabbing the box of rice and running in an open directing away from Joe,"It's mine"

"Penny come back!" Joe laughed, "Oh you're so going to get it!"

"But I have it" I yelled from behind.Thinking if I run the back way to the stairs then run down them to the front door, I could make a break for the best safety.

"You know what I mean" His voice became distant. My plan was working. That is until...

"Got ya!" Joe jumped out of no where...seriously...or maybe I can't think of a place because my head hurts from colliding with his chest, "Oh shit. Penny?"

"You're a big jerk" I said laying on the floor of our upstairs hallway.

"I'm the big jerk?" Joe asked like he was offended, "You split all the fried rice"

Jerk.

"How can you care about rice right now. Your girlfriend, hello!, is laying on the floor covered in gross hot rice!"

"You're right...I'll got get a container for the rice that didn't fall on you" Joe started to walk away.

"Joe!"

"I'm kidding" He laughed, his cute little laugh, and knelt down next to me, "My goodness you look hot in fried rice, did I ever tell you that?"

"Stop it" I laughed. He smiled moving some hair out of my face and leaning down placing his lips against mine. Creating a very passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I love the taste of Asian food." Joe laughed, "...and...I... love you.."

I blushed a little as I sat up wiping some rice off my shirt, "I love you to" I smiled reaching up, as if I were going to touch his face tenderly, instead smeared some rice in his hair and face. The soft expression Joe's face once had, turned slowly into a evil,disgusted, smirk.

"You did not just do that..." Joe had his eyes closed now.

"You deserved it...sorry buddy"

He shook his hair a little, opening his eyes, "I'll let you go just this once"

"Oh...I'm soooo lucky" I said sarcastically.

"You are...only because you're wearing my dinner."


	25. The Last

**I just want to start off with thanking all of you (ya know who _awesome_ guys are...) have reviewed everytime, I've updated. It's means alot!(really!)**

**Anyways, here you guys go, again like always...Read, Enjoy, Review! It's short I know, but very(like superrr) important. Or more so important for the next chapter. Well read away!**

**-AA**

* * *

The Last.

**March 16****th**

**7:45 a.m. **

(_Joe's POV_)

"Good Morning Hollywood!" The announcer on my radio nagged in my ear. Telling me to wake up.

"Joe turn it off!" Penny mumbled into my chest. I laughed a little as I inhaled her scent, she still smelt like Asian food. Even though she took 3 showers.

"But I wanna hear what the weather is going to be like today!" I laughed as she pulled away from me and moved to the other side of the bed, "I'm kidding"I said, as I hit the 'off' button.

"Thank you" she said turning around and facing me, "Good morning"

"Morning" I smiled. I've never been happier. I laid there just taking in her appearance. She was healthy, all mine I didn't have to worry about waking up with out her again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Penny asked, her hand lacing itself with mine.

I laughed a little, "I'm just thinking..about you"

She smiled, "I'm very happy, you know that?"

"I hope so..that's all I want in life is to make you happy"

"You don't even have to try" She whispered scooting closer. I leaned forward connecting my lips with hers. Her lips felt so good against mine. They fit with mine. She just drove me crazy. Slowly the soft kiss grew hotter and soon enough we were having our regular make out sessions...I pulled away slowly, resting myself on top of her. Penny breathed heavily under me. "I love you so much" I said moving some hair behind her ear. Penny just blushed as she regained her normal breathing patterns. Only to be interrupted again. I didn't want to wait for a response.

* * *

10 minutes later.

(_Penny's POV_)

Things were sweaty, hot. Our shirts in the mixer the beds sheets. In the moment, everything felt right.

Joe's hands traveled to my hips as his lips grazed my neck. Not being able to contain so much pleasure, I let out a small moan. Trying my best not to make so much noise. This was not our usual morning routine. Something felt different. Like there was no tomorrow.

Silly thought huh?

"Joe" I gasped as his lips touch my stomach. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you, you know that..don't you?" Joe asked, moving back up to my face.

"How many times will you say that?" I laughed.

"As much as I possibly can"He laughed, "I love you" He kissed my for head, "I love you" he kissed each eye lid, "I love you" he kissed my nose, "I truly, and will forever love you, always" He kissed me on the lips. Slowly pulling away I quickly whispered, an 'I love you, forever', and pulled his lips back onto mine. We got carried away again...

"Joe stop" I giggled, as he kissed my shoulder, "We need to get up and start getting ready for tonight"

"That's at 5 though" Joe whined laying on top of me again, I pushed him off once again.

"Just one hour, that's all." Joe smirked. I hit his shoulder hard, "Owe, it was a joke."

"That's not something to joke about..." I pouted.

"Baby I'm sorry...I ." Joe mumbled laying down next to me, and playing with my hair.

"I know...I just." I looked over at him..how could I resist. I sighed sitting up and placing a rather passionate kiss on his lips. Joe's arm instantly wrapped around my body pulling me down on to him. His lips traveled to my neck.

"Our you sure we're ready for this..I mean..what about...?" I asked nervously, while having to take deep breaths. He continued to suck at my neck, his hands traveling everywhere possible, "Joe!" I squeaked as I felt his hand move up my inner thigh. He pulled away looking at me.

"I don't know" his hands moved up to my face, "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know..I just feel...we have forever with each other ...why rush it?" I smiled weakly...I didn't want him to feel rejected.

"I understand" He smiled, "to be honest..I was nervous...I think I was going to stop too"

"You're amazing." I smiled, and kissed him one last time.


	26. Who Knew

**Who Knew.**

**9:45 p.m.**

(_Joe's POV_)

The Reception went well. Mary and Kevin could not stop smiling at each other. Nothing could ruin this night. We were on our way home. I was responsible enough not to drink tonight, so I could drive us all home _safely_. But I would defiantly drink tomorrow!

"The Wedding is going to be perfect" Tessy giggled. I couldn't help but laugh. They were all little bit tipsy.

"I can't wait" Kevin gleamed. I turned look at Penny she was already staring at me, "What?" I asked with a small smile, glancing back to the road so often.

"Will you be as happy on our wedding day?" She asked me softly.

"Of course" I laughed, putting my hand over hers,"But happier" Penny blushed then squeezed my hand. letting go she turned to look behind her smiling at Mary, "That guy has been right our tail ever since the last light"

"I can't shake him off" I hissed. "Don't worry" Penny patted my thigh. I smiled at her, wishing it was our day tomorrow.

"Joe turn on some music!"Nick shouted in the very back row of the S.U.V. , with Tessy.

"Yeah some Jobro's Dude" Miley giggled, as Kevin shoved her playfully. Then wrapping a secure are around Mary. Who was behind Penny. Everyone in the car, giggled-so much giggling-.

"I didn't like the food though" Mary whined.

"But chicken Marsala is your favorite" Kevin tried to reassure her, without laughing. Drinking and arguing does not mix.

"How about some music" I tried to change the subject. Penny giggled from her seat.

"Like you know what my favorite things are" Mary barked, turning to look out the window.

"Of course I ...d-do..."Kevin hiccupped.

"Oh yeah...What's favorite steak restaurant" Mary suddenly yelled. Penny still continued to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"She doesn't like steak" She laughed.

"See you don't know..cause I don't even like steak!" Mary screeched.

"Now that's not fair!" Kevin bellowed back, "...I knew that anyways.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, well flirting with another girl two nights before our wedding isn't fair for me either"Mary snapped. The song 'Burning Maps' By CastleDoor, started to fill everyone's ears.

"Who's calling me" Penny slurred, unbuckling her seat belt. Trying to reach for her phone behind her.

"Pen, baby please sit back down!" I yelled looking over at her small frame half way out of her seat. We were coming to an intersection. It was green.

"Well maybe we shouldn't get married!"

"If that's what you want!" Kevin yelled. At the moment it was tense... They didn't mean that...of course not ... Then next moment, out of no where. The impact too shocking. My mind only on penny as it hit her side. Metal scrapping/screaming. so intense, loud enough to cover the sounds of the earth. Even the noise drowning out the cries in the distance. Only it was happening right next to me and behind me. They car behind us swerved causing the car beside us ram into the back, causing the car to fly forward, Seat belts catching everyone, into the other side of the intersection. On coming traffic had no time to stop. One more hit. The noise stopping the world. Then it was silent. No more screams or cries. Everyone still too shocked to say anything. I quickly looked to my right, Penny was missing.

"PENNY!" I screamed, unbuckling my seat belt, falling on the ground. She was in the middle of the road lifeless. All Cars stopped now. Quickly I pulled myself out through the window and on to my feet. Glass sticking everywhere. I ran to her body. 'Still breathing' I sighed. "Penny" I spoke softly, getting on my knees beside her.

"I love you" She whispered. I pulled her head onto my lap, "I love you to" I cried, "Don't worry I'm here"

* * *

**10:28 p.m.**

(_Miley's POV_)

Police and Ambulance's came quickly, after I called.

"Sir we need to get her to a hospital now!" They spoke to joe. He wouldn't let her go. She had lost consciousness earlier on. He just yelled at her for minutes to wake up.

"Ma'am" an Officer spoke to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... "

"Need a ride?"

"Please" I replied. Kevin went with Mary, The words he whispered wouldn't leave my mine, "I'm so sorry, we can change the food..don't worry..I'm so sorry". She had hit her head badly and was bleeding. It was hard to think happy thoughts as I watched Kevin get in with her. His blood stained shirt numbed me. Tessy and Nick were rushed off as well in separate ambulances. Neither awake after the accident. For me and Joe..just scratches...Poor Joe..He couldn't stop crying. Just keeps blaming himself.

* * *

(_Joe's POV_)

As they took Penny away, I was to ride with Miley. I ran over the wrecked car and grabbed Penny's purse. Her phone went off again. The same ring, Thing was that it wasn't her phone...it was mine. The song went on slowly mixing with the sounds of sirens of the ambulance..pulling her body away.

**The End.**


End file.
